


Looking for the SS Storybrooke

by capnvanillawithsprinkles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnvanillawithsprinkles/pseuds/capnvanillawithsprinkles
Summary: At the Storybrooke Preparatory Academy, the young creative writing teacher, Miss Mills has been asked to accept a lowly sixth grader who has emotional troubles into her class. A love of science fiction and fantasy will tie the two together as they embark on a writing a story that allows Henry to unlock what ails him. Miss Mills might get the opportunity to know his beautiful yet withdrawn mother while she's at it. Sooner or later this will evolve into a Swanqueen story.





	1. A Friendly Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaden (Koverstreet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/gifts).



> This work was inspired by a request by Kaden (Koverstreet). Though it is not exactly the Star Trek crossover requested, it may mutate into that as Regina and Henry begin to write the stories of the SS Storybrooke.

Dr. Hopper held the door open for the petite creative writing teacher. “Thank you for coming on such short notice, Miss Mills. I know what I’m asking is very irregular, but I think it will make sense to you once I explain the situation.”

He guided the woman to a comfortable chair. “Before we get started, would you like coffee or tea? Miss Bell, my secretary, does her daily Starbucks run about now.”

She leaned back in the chair letting the wingback hold her erect posture. “A caramel macchiato would improve my day. Thank you.” Her red lips twisted in an unsure grin. In her brief time at the Storybrooke Preparatory Academy, she had little exposure to the school psychologist. The gears in her mind sifted through what little could be gleaned from what he had said in his email. “I understand this is about Henry Swan.”

The nervous red-headed man straightened his tie and then steepled his fingers before speaking. “Yes. Henry has been one of our students for the last six years. As a young boy he was happy and one of the top minds of his grade. Then, in the winter of the second year, he grew more reserved as the year went on until mid-February. Imagine that shy boy coming to school dirty and in his pajamas. He didn’t speak a word. Covered in dried blood, he wandered into the office half frozen. We called the police. While Miss Bell and I cleaned the boy up. We put him in warm clothes and found him some food. He was clearly in shock. A few hours later his Aunt Lily checked him out of school after informing us that his father had beaten his mother into unconsciousness. Mrs. Swan stayed in the hospital for weeks. Neal went to jail. Unfortunately for Henry, his father hung himself in a cell that same night. He left a note stating he was sorry for the damage he had caused.” Timid and slightly embarrassed, Dr. Hopper removed his glasses, wiped a stray tear from his face and made a show of cleaning his glasses using his necktie.

A soft knock interrupted the tense moment as Miss Bell carried in two coffees. She smiled at the two of them and snuck out the door after giving him a supportive squeeze to his shoulder.

“I believe this one is yours. Now, I guess you have realized that the little notes Henry has been leaving you are highly unusual. Up until now, he has chosen to speak to almost no one at school. He has a few friends. On occasion, he has asked to go to the restroom or the library, but he shares nothing about himself with anyone. We assigned him to your creative writing class as a sixth grader even though it is usually reserved for those in high school courses because quite simply the boy asked to be put in your class. Do you have any idea why he might have asked that?”

Regina sipped her coffee contemplating what she should share. When she decided how to approach it, she set the cup down on the table next to the chair, crossed her legs and laid her hands on her lap. “Dr. Hopper...”

  
“Archie.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Dr. Hopper, Henry, and his mother moved in a few houses down from me a little more than a year ago. Though I have only nodded to Ms. Swan in passing, Henry has often come to help me in my garden. He rarely speaks, but he loves apples. He adores apple pies. And, I dare say the boy is obsessed with Harry Potter and almost anything science fiction. Last week he complained about the lack of characterization in a show called the Killjoys. I suggested he start watching Star Trek. I didn’t tell him that I didn’t feel the other show was age appropriate so I suggested something that was. Maybe he will drop in this weekend while I am trimming the rose bushes and I will find out.” She watched Dr. Hopper’s eyes widen with each admission. She felt strongly that though her revelations were news to him, they didn’t deter him from whatever his request would be.

“Miss Mills, I know you objected to having him because of his age. But, could you consider allowing him to continue taking your course? If you feel you aren’t up to the task, by all means, tell us, and we will have him removed. But, the chance that Henry is finally ready to engage in sharing of himself with someone is an opportunity I don’t want us to reject lightly.

The young teacher nodded. “I wasn’t aware of the boy’s history. It explains why it took months before he spoke the first time. He followed every direction to the letter when we trimmed my apple tree, but he never spoke. I received shy smiles until the first bite of an apple turnover. Then suddenly he said it tasted like a dessert from a feast at Hogwarts. It was an awkward first conversation, but we have had many since then. I was afraid that since we spend most of my class time developing a novel that he would feel incapable. I don’t want him ever to feel inadequate.”

“Why don’t we see what he writes? He might surprise both of us.”

She nodded, worried but curious. ‘What would Henry Swan feel like creating?’

  
****

Two weeks went by, and every day Henry wrote diligently during class. His pen bounced with speed across each page before he turned the page in his spiral notebook. He took notes when she spoke but covered his writing, so she had no idea as to how much or little the boy produced. Would it have merit or would he write the shallows and silly stories created by most children his age? She worried about today’s submissions. Would he put something in the box?

“All right class, that’s it for today. Don’t forget that today you should be giving me the first chapter of your book. I can’t wait to see what each of you has created.” Miss Mills stood at her desk in the front of the room making eye contact with as many students as possible. Confidence in their writing didn’t come naturally to most students. The annoying suckups, Mary Margaret and Sydney, turned in what appeared to be typed and bound pages before anyone else managed to get out of their seats. A few more turned in typed drafts that were stapled together. Then she noticed Jefferson slipped his manuscript to the bottom of the stack while Ruby dropped a sloppy pile of pages held together by a hair tie in the bin. As the older kids shuffled out, Henry waited patiently in his seat.

“Henry that was the bell to go.”

“I know. I didn’t want them to see mine.” He extracted a large manila folder from his backpack and handed it to her. “You were right. Star Trek is awesome. I hope you don’t mind that I created a ship of my own.”

She smiled at the boy as her hands curled around the half-inch thick envelope. “I look forward to reading it, Henry.”

“Thanks, Miss Mills. I gotta go. Mom supposed to pick me up today. It’s her first day as a deputy.” His grin spread from ear to ear. “Maybe she’ll let me wear her badge.” He darted out the door before she could respond. She blinked. Her brain locked. How could the woman who appeared afraid of her own shadow be a deputy? Regina had waved or tried to gain her neighbor’s attention on multiple occasions. Every time the blonde’s eyes latched on hers fear filled those beautiful green eyes. The woman disappeared quickly whether she went behind a door, a different aisle at the store or she took off at a sprint for her morning run. Emma Swan remained a mystery.

****

Later that evening Regina fluffed the pillows on her bed and spread out the manuscripts across the covers. She read the titles and debated. Should she start with Henry’s so she wouldn’t compare him to the older kids or begin with the least imaginative? In the end, she chose to grade Mary Margaret’s story first. She read, then skimmed before losing interest somewhere on the third page.

_Although your description is vivid and very detailed, few readers will ever have the patience to read a minute by minute account of a Blue Jay’s day. Birds aren’t that interesting. Please consider finding something that has emotional resonance for your next attempt. R.M._

  
Sidney’s paper read like a Daschell Hammett knockoff. It held promise.

 _Dear, you are off to a nice start, but your detective feels too trite. Can you consider all the great detectives of the past have something that makes them unique? Dekker might be a_ simulant _. Sherlock Holmes had an opium addiction and was arrogant. Poirot’s arrogance is only outdone by his intelligence. Miss Marple is a dowdy spinster that sees nuance and detail where no one expects it. I’m not concerned about your mystery, but your detective needs a distinct voice. R.M._

The hours of her evening chipped away as her mind and eyes grew weary. Finally, she dared to open the envelope that had laid beside her through the older kids’ work. She smiled at the SS Storybrooke in bold italics across the top of the page.

_**Stardate 1815.5 This is the starship’s log for the SS Storybrooke. Captain Regina Mills continued her summary of the day’s adventure. She sat in her office staring out the window. She longed for a friend. Her first officer, Mr. Locksley. He was boring. He had the well built good looks most women wanted, but the personality of a brick. He followed the captain around on her daily duties. He habitually ignored it when she turned down his offer to take her to dinner, so he frequently dropped by her table in the ship’s cafeteria. Unbelievably he never noticed the blank expression on her face as she tried to enjoy her evening despite the intrusion.** _

_**One night the captain strolled along the corridor when she noticed a crying boy. She bent down and sat next to him where he leaned on a door.** _

_**“What is your name?”** _

_**“Henry.”** _

_**“Why are you crying, Henry?”** _

_**The boy shrugged not knowing how to explain the gnawing ache in his heart. His daddy, an evil man, had been drug away to jail leaving behind a battered woman, Emma, who had no idea how to care for herself or her son. See, her husband had kidnapped her as a teenager and forced her into a life of slavery. She knew how to wash, cook and iron. But, she didn’t know how to do much else. She was scared to go outside, but she had to go find work. Her foster sister, Lily, forced her out of the apartment one day to help. She got her a job, but Emma hated cleaning houses. It reminded her too much of the evil man. She tried being a secretary, but strangers terrified her when they asked too many questions. She couldn’t work at the supermarket or as a waitress because she wasn’t very good at math. Then, an old friend of hers took her to meet with the chief security officer. Her friend, Mulan, remembered her from her teens when she was a formidable fighter. She said she just needed to find that spark again.** _

  
_**Regina dropped the page feeling burned by the truths she found on it. She didn’t know Henry knew about the creepy civics teacher stalking her especially since his wife was the school librarian. But, the revelations about his mother worried her far more than she wanted to admit.** _

She immediately opened an email to Dr. Hopper. “Archie, I believe we need to have a parent meeting with Ms. Swan. Henry’s writing may be revealing more about them than she is aware or is comfortable with us knowing." She stacked the stories and placed them on her bedside table. Mental and physical exhaustion overwhelmed her, she rolled to her side. Immediately she drifted off into another universe.

  
By mid-Saturday morning, the brunette cut away the excessive branches of her favorite rose bush. The work took hours, but every year it rewarded her with new buds and a tantalizing aroma.

“Good morning, Miss Mills.”

She dropped her pruning shears and turned to face the boy. “Good morning, Henry.”

He rocked back on his heels and peered at the ground avoiding eye contact. She’d never seen him as withdrawn. “My mother says that I have to ask for my story back. She read it. She isn’t happy with some of the details I included.”

“I can see why.” She pushed off of her knees and stood before him. “Come inside. Let’s drink a hot chocolate and discuss the merits of your story before you take it home.”


	2. Valid Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies and Dr. Hopper meet to discuss the fate of Henry's writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With any luck, the next chapter will be up in a day or two. The next chapter is mainly an entry in the ST universe.

Henry sipped his hot chocolate and waited for his manuscript’s return. Miss Mills had disappeared up the winding staircase leaving him awestruck at the size of her house. The kitchen he sat in could swallow the whole kitchen and living area of his home.

“Here it is.”

She dropped the envelope on the table. In a flash, his fingers dipped inside hoping to find her notes.

“My comments are on the final page. I agree with what your mother said. A lot of that story may be too close to the truth. And, I dare say that most stories should have a plot. You haven’t even hinted at where this one was going. Was it going to be an adventure where the captain saves the day? What if the boy’s mother is the main character, not the captain? Is it going to be a story of a developing friendship? A love story? A disaster? What kind of story do you want to tell?”

With her words, he cast his eyes downward. She suddenly remembered the delicacy of his age. “Henry, this isn’t a criticism. These are questions I am asking because I can help you write any story you want, but you have to know where it's going before you start.”

He sighed. “I don’t know where it's going. That’s the trouble I was having so I started to write about what I was seeing.”

She nodded, but his lack of knowing what he wanted gave her cause for concern.

“What made you want to join my class in the first place?”

He shrugged. “I’ve always loved telling stories.” He placed his chin on his folded arms. His brow furrowed. “Before...when my dad” the boy paused while his eyes lost focus, then he pushed through and spoke again. “I used to tell myself stories when I hid in the closet. When I crawled out, I would curl around mama where she lay crying and tell her what I made up. Sometimes she would laugh or smile from what I made up. I miss that. It was the best feeling in the world.”

Regina stared in awe at the boy’s inner strength. “You must have a true gift, Henry.”

****

Emma parked the patrol car on the corner of Mifflin and Orchard giving herself a clear view of her son sitting with their neighbor. Although the gorgeous brunette had attempted to be friendly when their paths crossed, the blonde never tried to converse with her.

A strange blend of envy and jealousy swept through her system as she witnessed the relaxed smile on her son’s face as he clapped his hands together in excitement. Whatever the woman had said to him had created a bold happiness she had never witnessed before.  
Unit 6, we have 10-54 in the 300 block of North Main Street.

She groaned, dreading another afternoon of chasing Mr. Moon’s cow as she ate the decorative flowers planted along the green space in downtown.

Her radio squawked as she mashed the button. “10-4. I’m en route.”

  
***

Henry led his mother to the front office as the secretary unlocked it for staff, students and parents.

The older woman at the front desk looked over her glasses at Emma and then down toward the boy. “I can only assume that you must be Mrs. Swan here for your appointment with Miss Mills and Dr. Hopper.”

“Yes, that’s right.” The blonde’s eyes darted around the front office. The plush navy carpet and elegant seating separated this facility from every school she ever attended. It still amazed her that Henry’s grandfather paid for the boy to attend a private school yet considered him unworthy to meet. Neal, Henry’s father, had wealthy parents. The Swan’s had raised their son to believe that money meant you never had to say you are sorry. When they realized their son had stolen the life of a fostered teen girl, they helped him legitimize their relationship. When one of their neighbors finally called the police because of her terror-stricken pleas, the Swans provided money to care for their grandson as their son rotted behind bars. Money could silence the media, but justice couldn’t turn a blind eye to the man’s evil nature. The police on the scene refused to make a deal. As a result, the Swan’s ensured Neal wouldn’t ruin their reputation and neither would his child. The Swans and Neal meant that Emma trusted no one, especially the very rich.

A friendly face with round glasses entered from the back hallway. “Greetings, Mrs. Swan. I am Dr. Archie Hopper. Would you care to follow me back to the conference room? I dare say Miss Mills will be joining us momentarily.”

He opened the door to a mid-sized oak table and six chairs.

“Are we expecting anyone else?” The blonde’s voice shook with the question.

“No. But, we have a choice of here, my tiny office or the large conference room that holds twenty or more. I thought we’d be more comfortable in here.” He shrugged in a concerned gesture that demonstrated his awareness of her discomfort. “Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea or water?”

“No. This is alright.” She pulled out one of the leather swivel chairs and sat down. “Is Hen staying?”

Dr. Hopper examined the strained expression on the boy’s face where he stood shifting from one foot to the other. “Henry, would you like to stay or go to class?”

The boy’s fingers played with his school tie and the buttons on his shirt until his concerned eyes met the psychologist’s. “I want mom to like Miss Mills. I don’t want to have to stop going to her class.”

Emma grabbed one of his hands. “I’m sensing a but here, Hen.”

“But, I have advanced math first. I don’t want to fall behind. It’s hard enough when I’m there every day.”

A reluctant nod fell from his mother. “I don’t hate Miss Mills kid. I don’t know her. And, I’m less than happy about what you’ve told her about me.”

He hung his head in shame. “It’s not like that.”

Dr. Hopper stepped forward and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Why don’t you run to class? Your mother, Miss Mills and I will sort this out for you.” He bent down so that his eyes met the boy’s. “The important thing is that we come to an agreement on what is and isn’t appropriate for you to write about for the class. Does that sound okay?”

Henry nodded. When the bell rang, he darted out of the offices. “I can’t be late.” Being tossed over his shoulder as his backpack disappeared behind frosted glass.

Emma’s heart ached as she watched the boy rounding the corner. She dropped into a chair, placed her elbows on the table and buried her head in her hands. “Why does this have to be so difficult?”

“It doesn’t.” A sultry rasp in the woman’s voice caused a shiver to run through the deputy.  
A brunette in the perfect little black dress said. With every step in the four-inch heels the teacher made, it reminded the blonde of how unfeminine her daily clothes were. “Hello again. I don’t know if you remember, but I’m your neighbor, Regina Mills.” She offered a hand with beautiful painted red nails.

Timidly, the blonde shook it. The teacher chose the seat across the table from the blonde. The doctor sat at the end. He cleared his throat and began. “I know you are aware that Henry has been through a lot in the last few years. He is beginning to heal and grow which is a marvelous thing.”

“But, I’m not sure this writing class is a good idea.” Emma finished for him.  
Red lips pursed before responding. “Why do you say that? I must admit when he first joined my class I felt the same. But, I’ve seen him grow less timid. Some of the older kids are warming to his presence. Henry has helped a few of them understand why their stories don’t work simply by asking questions as he reads their work. He loves our writer’s circle where each kid comments on the other’s work. He hasn’t shared his yet, but I am hoping he eventually might. With all that being said, I would like to hear your concerns so we can address them as well as few of mine that I would like to discuss.” The creative writing teacher turned her chair to the side, giving herself the room to cross her legs. Green eyes caressed her calf down to her toes before returning to her eyes. A frisson of something passed between the women.

Dr. Hopper’s eyes ping-ponged between them. “That sounds like as good a place to start as any.”

“I don’t want my son gossiping about my life.”

Red nails tapped the table, eyes narrowed. “Henry came to visit me Saturday, and we discussed his oversharing issue. If you noticed, he shared a little of my life too.”

The deputy’s mouth opened and closed. Stunned.

“So, my son should stop. Right?”

“Well…” Dr. Hopper began.

A resounding no fell from red lips. “Absolutely not. Henry and I talked a long time Saturday. He doesn't want to gossip about you. But, he does have a goal in mind.”

“What could my child possibly gain from what he’s writing?”

  
Dr. Hopper held out his hand. “I don’t think you realize it, but Henry is finally processing all the violence he witnessed. He’s taking what he’s seen and trying to make sense out of it.”

“That’s partially true. But, there is more to it as well.” Regina commented. She dropped a file folder on to the table. She opened to the inside where Henry’s uncoordinated scrawl lined the inside sleeve. If you look at this outline, you will see that his intention is clear. He wants to take your story to show you that you are his hero. He believes that you see your self as inadequate and weak. He wants you to see how strong you are.”

Emma pushed herself deep into the chair and away from the strange words on the page.

“He can’t...I don’t.” The deputy’s stuttering speech came to a halt. With her right hand, she squeezed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. “I don’t want him to worry about me. I’m a survivor.”  
“Yes, you are. But, he still worries.” Dr. Hopper clarified. “The boy struggles with what he knows of your past and who you are now. He talks about how you don’t allow yourself to have friends. You have no one if something happens. He’s afraid for you.”

The doctor and the teacher didn’t miss it when the blonde’s eyes teared out of her control. “I’m not his responsibility.”

Miss Mills adjusted her posture and leaned on the table. The movement attracted the blonde’s eyes as did the cleavage on display. Emma’s ears and cheeks pinked as her neighbor fought back a smirk. “Be that as it may, Miss Swan, your son worries about you. You are the most important person in his world. You are his hero. He wants you to see you for how wonderful you are. If you are even half the person he sees, then you must be amazing.” She allowed her words to weigh on the woman in front of her before she spoke again. “Henry is writing your story in the Star Trek universe. I don’t think anyone will be able to tell which parts of the character are fictional and which are true. But, I’ve also offered to help him write his story. He needs a partner to balance it out. I was wondering if you would mind terribly if I invited him to write with me for a few hours every weekend.”

“But, I don’t know you.”

Regina beamed at her. “I’m pretty sure we can correct that. I have an offer to make. Henry and I rewrote the beginning of his story again. Why don’t you take this home and read it. Why don't you and Henry come over for dinner Friday evening? We are neighbors. It wouldn’t hurt to get to know one another.” Using the tips of her fingers, she pushed the folder to Emma’s side of the table. “It’s up to you whether or not Henry and I work together, but I hope you will consider it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Stardate 1815.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the small chapter Regina and Henry co-authored that she handed Emma at the meeting. The presumption is that we are reading it as Emma is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will post next. It may be a week or two. I hope for it to be sooner, but I am not pretending my life is cooperating.

Captain Regina Mills forced her way through the door after commanding First Officer Locksley to stand down. The man did not know when to take no for an answer. She hoped his wife understood the man continued to be a cad after their marriage. She entered her quarters and dropped into the seat at her terminal. Pressing the button, she began her daily monologue.

“Stardate 1815.5 This is the starship’s log for the SS Storybrooke. Captain Regina Mills speaking. This morning I had the pleasure of meeting a few of the refugees from the Boston Colony on Seti VI. Young Henry cried in the corridor as I was on my way to inspect the engineering deck. I stopped to help the boy.”

She knelt down in front of where he huddled against the wall. She offered her hand to him. “Can I help you? This is my ship, so if you have a problem, I can help.”

He wiped the tears from his eyes. “When we brought on board from the colony, my mother was injured. The medical team took her away and now I can’t find her.”

The captain stood and took the boy’s hand. She pushed the communicator on her chest. “Computer can you tell me where to find…”

“What’s your mother’s name?”

“Emma Shepherd.”

“Computer can you tell me where to find Emma Shepherd. Look among the known refugees brought aboard.”  
  
Captain. Shepherd, Emma is in sickbay 12. Dr. Crusher has set her a security level 3. She is consulting with Officer Hunt now about anomalies found in her personal records.

Regina’s brow furrowed as she stared into the worried hazel eyes. “Henry, you are dirty, hungry and tired. Let’s get you a shower and clean clothes. I will send for some food while we get you cleaned up. I will take you to see your mother after.”

“Okay.” The boy couldn’t explain why, but he trusted the captain immediately.

An hour later, the boy ate dinner with the captain in her quarters.

“You and your mother will be welcome to use my guest room until she is ready to choose where she wants to be. I will be glad to help the two of you in any way I can.”

He smiled but looked around nervously. “Thank you.” He chewed his last bite and put his fork down. “Can I ask you to look for someone else?”

“Yes.” She looked at him wondering why he looked frightened.

“I need to know if my dad is on board.” He gulped audibly. He’s an evil man. He hurt me and ma all the time. He’s the reason she’s in the medical unit, not the attack on our colony.” Fear caused his voice to tremor as he spoke. She watched him rub at a scar on his face as if it would ward off a further blow.

“What’s his name?”

“Neal Shepherd.”

She gave the computer the information and waited for its response. Neal Shepherd did not arrive on the SS Storybrooke.

“Unless he is unidentified, he isn’t here, Henry.” The boy breathed a sigh of relief.

“He would kill Ma if he had another chance. She fought back last time. It’s the only reason she’s alive.”

The boy’s sincere admission worried her as did the alert from sickbay. The two quickly finished their meals with only small talk between them. The captain had not wanted the boy as a visitor, but the ship held only so many rooms. The colonists had every available space. The orphaned children were stowed en masse in the school. Mills had watched a scene from Lord of the Flies playing out on the security feed. Henry wouldn’t be safe with the children. To put her mind at rest, she chose to make he and his mother her guests. His mother would join when she was fit.

The captain put her fork down on her empty plate and dropped her napkin. “Let’s return the dishes to my kitchen and then we can go check on your mother.”

Henry hopped up with the simplest of direction comforting the stressed woman.

Dr. Crusher met them at the door. “Good evening, Captain. I’m glad you are here. I have a patient that I have reason to upgrade the security for this floor.”

The captain nodded her head as she led the boys by the shoulder. “I am willing to listen, doctor, but for now, Henry would like to see his mother. Her name is Emma Shepherd. She was brought in with the other colonists, but I believe she was unconscious.”

The doctor blanched. “Oh. She’s the one I wanted to discuss. Follow me.” She led through the large infirmary to a sliding glass door that led to a more secure unit for those in critical care. She touched the boy on his head. “Henry, she’s in the third bed. Please don’t touch any of the tubes around her, but I have been told that patients can feel it if you hold their hand. She should also be able to hear you speak. She won’t show any signs of life, but she will know you are there.”

His curly brown hair wobbled as he nodded and quickly sat at his mother’s side. He lifted her hand and gently stroked her fingers. The two women watched him talk animatedly to her sleeping form.

“Henry said his father is responsible for her state.”

The doctor’s eyes widened. “That explains a lot. When we operated, I removed a tracking chip from her right hip bone. She has blisters on both her wrists from the frequent use of restraints. I can’t count how many old and half-healed fractures she has. And, if you lift her hair, you will find burn marks at her hairline. He tortured her daily. I ran a DNA search on her after her name didn't appear in the identification database. She was kidnapped from an orphanage when she was an eleven-year-old. Neal Shepherd made an eleven-year-old girl into his bride, and then he chained her in his home. She’s been a captive for so long, I doubt she knows how to function. Emma will need a lot of care; physical and mental. I doubt she’s educated.”

Captain Mills heart broke as she understood that her captive had won the battle, but the war to attain a life had only begun.

Days passed quickly. Regina and Henry developed a routine. He left for school when she went for the ship’s bridge. The two of them checked on his mother every evening. The captain also watched over her from her office on a secure screen. She waited for the woman to stir so that she could discuss the woman’s future without the boy witnessing his mother’s terror.

“Captain, what has you so distracted? I have been trying to get your attention for quite a while now.” First Officer Locksley said from the door.

Regina sighed. Her shoulders sagged. “Actually, you have been trying to get me interested in you on a personal level. And, you forget to knock before entering when we are working. I would appreciate you learn to knock and realize I don’t consort with my crew.”

The man’s face reddened as he sought for something to say. He dropped a data stick on her desk before movement on the monitor attracted his attention. “I see the rumors are true. You really are hung up on sleeping beauty. Maybe that will change now that she’s waking up. ”

For a split second, relief flooded her chest as she witnessed the prettiest emerald eyes she had ever seen staring into the camera before the doctor arrived at her bedside garnering her full attention. The loud throat clearing before her redirected her attention to the incompetent oaf before her. She pointed toward the door. “Thank you for the reports. I will gladly read over them. You are dismissed. As to my relationship with Mrs. Shepherd, that is not any of your business. In fact, my personal life, in general, is off limits. Close the door on your way out.”

  
With anxiety clawing at her insides, the Captain left the bridge in the hands of her capable crew. She needed to welcome the blonde onto her ship, and maybe into her life.

 

 

 

 


	4. The More You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite threesome has dinner.

Henry squeezed Emma’s hand as they walked the short distance from their front porch to the scary bitch’s house. She wiped her face with her hand and noticed the gleam in her son’s eye.  _ Maybe, not a bitch, just scary.  _ She came to an abrupt halt as the pathway gave way to porch steps.

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather spend your time with Miss Mills without me?” her voice cracked worse than the boy’s in his class causing brown eyebrows to raise.

 

“She wants you here. And, so do I. How are you going to discuss what I can and can’t write about if you won’t talk to her?”

 

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep inhale. She released the breath slowly, with control as she had been taught when panic pricked along her skin. 

 

“Right. Star Trek, kidnapping, spousal abuse, and broken people, these are the voyages of the truly bored teacher to boldly go where no one in their right mind would consider.”

 

The cheeky giggle from her son didn’t relieve her tension nearly as much as the undignified snort that erupted from the woman leaning on the door. “With creative minds surrounding me, boredom is never a problem. Henry didn’t say you were a Trekkie.”

 

Rose petal pink bled into a deep fuschia in spots along the blonde’s cheeks, neck and the skin on display from her open button up, “I..ah...I’ve seen a few episodes. Once or twice. Crusher might be my favorite.”

 

The creative writing teacher grinned. “I have a soft spot for her myself. However, Iwaxana Troi reigns supreme for me. Won’t the two of you please come in and make yourselves comfortable. If you would follow me to the kitchen, you can help me with the finishing touches of our dinner.” As she pushed the door shut, the bright green eyes tracked down the bare thighs and calves on display. She smiled when she noticed the teacher had already kicked off her shoes making her several inches shorter than her adult guest.

 

Henry sniffed the air. “Why does it smell like pizza?”

 

Regina pushed the door to the kitchen open and led them to her kitchen island. Her brow furrowed in confusion as the deputy hung back at the doorway surveying the large open kitchen. She watched the woman’s eyes travel across the room; at first, she gazed out the windows and then, the teacher noticed the slow, measured breath being released while Emma smiled at the open connector to the living space. Why is she fighting panic?  

 

“Is that a pool table?” Emma managed to croak out.

 

Regina’s quick nodded answered the last question while she continued to explain dinner. “I’ve made the crusts, but each of us can choose our toppings. I’m going to have tomato, garlic, mozzarella, chopped basil and a dash of red pepper. But, you can put anything on yours you like. I have pepperoni, Canadian bacon, olives, bell pepper, pepperoncini, feta, and tomato sauce for traditionalists.”

 

“Uh, Miss Mills” Emma started.

 

“Regina.” The brunette replied sliding a plate with a perfect crust in front of her. “You didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

 

The teacher put her hand up which silenced the woman more easily than it did her students. “Nonsense. I wanted to do it. I very rarely have anyone to entertain. It gets dreadfully dull cooking for one, but I get a lot of practice. If I want to spoil you and Henry a little, realize I am enjoying it as much if not more than you are.”

 

“Good to know.” Thin pink lips stretched into a smile while Henry tried to ignore the exchange. He buried his crust in tomato sauce before adding a thick layer of mozzarella then he added a handful of the two types of meat. 

 

“Do you cook much Mrs. Swan?”

 

“I’d really appreciate it if you would quit calling me that. It’s Emma. When I can think of a better last name, I will change it, but I am waiting until after Henry gets out of school.”

 

Regina’s smile slipped a little, then softened. “Alright, just Em-ma You didn’t answer my question about cooking. Do you like to cook or are you a delivery queen?.”

 

Henry’s head whipped to the side to watch his mother’s reaction. Although he wanted them to get along, he also knew his mother struggled with getting to know people. He worried her insecurities would ruin the evening before it started. Emma ducked her head down focussing her efforts on her food. A quiet whisper escaped. “No, Neal didn’t like me around knives. He did the cooking, or we had it delivered. I still haven’t learned much. “ Pale hands shook as she tried to recreate a pizza identical to her hostess; she missed seeing the teacher’s face go slack with her answer. Instead, she managed to mimic the spacing of Regina’s tomatoes well even if the other ingredient portions weren’t as well proportioned.

 

Shaking off the heartbreaking detail, the hostess resumed her duties. “Excuse me.” Regina stepped into the blonde’s space with a large pizza stone. Their shoulders brushed as the teacher placed all three pizzas equidistant before turning around. “Henry, can you open the oven door for me?” The boy assisted as the teacher noticed that the deputy stayed far away from the appliance. 

 

“Emma, can you grab whatever drinks you think the two of you would like from the refrigerator?” 

 

The teacher slid the stone in and closed the oven door while trying to read her neighbor. Henry pointed at the burner and then his mother, but didn’t say anything more.

“Can I play on  your pool table again?” He could feel his mother’s eyes narrowing on his back as he shuffled out of the space.

 

“Sure. We have a few minutes while these cook. So, I know how Henry’s week was, deputy, how was yours?”

 

Emma sat Henry’s Coke down while she popped the cap off of her root beer. She noticed the teacher already had one. “Um. I guess mine was alright. I am still learning my duties, but the job is interesting enough. Graham and David haven’t pushed me too much. I’m thankful for the opportunity, but I’m not used to it yet.”

 

“If you don’t mind my asking, how did you become a deputy?”  Regina’s eyes twinkled as she leaned against the cabinet next to where her guest stood.

 

Is she interested in me or being nosy? Emma couldn’t control the debate between her inner demons: one believed every pretty woman that spoke to her flirted, the other assumed the worst about everyone. “Only if I can ask how you became a creative writing teacher?”

 

“I’d be happy to share about me as well. Is it a crime that I want to know my neighbor?” The brunette didn’t attempt to hide the suggestive nature of her comment.

 

“After, Neal’s arrest we spent time in a halfway house for abuse victims. A cop and his partner taught self-defense classes a few days a week. I enjoyed it, so I let them talk me into going to the gym. I trained daily with several officers from Storybrooke and Portland. After a few months, one asked me if I would like to come to the station to shadow the police dispatcher. I worked in Portland for a few months doing that. I  liked it. Then, one night I had a call from a kid screaming for help. I managed to talk him through to find safety and kept him calm until help arrived.” Her smile grew proud; her eyes filled with tears. “That helping that kid changed things. James’ brother David is the Sheriff here. He made a call. Dispatching was too emotional for me. I needed more training to be a cop, but the sheriff’s department isn’t as stringent about their requirements. I can train as I go.” The timid blonde spun the bottle with her fingertips, elbows on the counter, seemingly watching her son, but Regina noticed her eyes remained vacant and unfocused. One wobbly spin and the bottle left her fingers spewing the sticky brown liquid all over the cabinet and pale wrists and hands.

 

“Shit. I’m sorry.”

 

Expecting irritation she turned to her left where a bemused Regina snatched the spilling bottle up and poured its contents down the sink. “Swan, come wash it off your arms and hands. It won’t take but a sec to clean." She quickly grabbed a washrag to deal with the spill. But, Emma had to rinse her shirt sleeves and roll them up before removing her watch and a large silver bracelet Miss Mills had seen earlier. The teacher returned to the sink while Emma cleaned the watch. Brown eyes stroked the marred skin. Of their own volition, tanned hands wrapped around pale ones turning the wrist s to inspect the scar tissue.

 

Warm coffee orbs met fearful emerald. “I had no idea.” Regina pulled the blonde’s hands further under the water and used soap to clean the exposure in a tender gesture. “Believe it or not, Henry isn’t telling me which details from his story are true. I’m guessing the horizontal scars are from restraints, but I don’t want to presume about the vertical ones. 

 

Emma unfurled the palm of her left hand revealing a burn pattern that resembled the grate from an oven burner. The blonde shrugged. “A weak moment before Henry was born--that’s when I lost the right to use cutlery. My hand was when I took too long changing his diaper. The now clean watch and bracelet were left on the cabinet to dry.

 

Regina tossed a dry towel at Emma and opened the fridge again. “Do you want another root beer or maybe a real one? It might calm your nerves. I promise I don’t bite unless you want me to, of course.” Red lips stretched into a knowing smirk as Emma’s eyes grew large. The care and concern she had witnessed in the last few minutes settled her more than it should. But, the innuendo intrigued and unsettled her in equal measure. 

 

Emma surprised herself by smirking back. “I don’t know what the rules are about drinking with your son’s teachers. A beer would be nice. Do you have an IPA?”

 

“I imagine they are the same about consorting with them in general, but since I’m not an academic subject for him, I think we can ignore the rules. Besides, Archie and I have kept Assistant Principal Page informed. I strongly doubt Mallory would take issue. Do you have a brand preference? I have Sam Adams and a few local brews?” Emma reached around the teacher to grab one of the brown bottles in the door.

 

“Hmm. I will take this one. You say that like you know her well.” The blonde took a half-step backward leaving them in close proximity.

 

Regina shifted uncomfortably on her bare feet, but slipping into her guest’s space. “You could say that. She’s my ex-wife. We divorced about the time I began teaching. Our age difference caused bigger issues than we thought when our affair began. And, she didn’t want me involved with her son’s discipline. But, that’s another story I would prefer avoiding if you don’t mind.” Regina cleared her throat and continued on the part of her story she was willing to discuss. “However, if you need to know something about me consider this I married at 21. It was foolish and impetuous to a woman 13 years my senior. I was divorced at 25, but I learned you can’t replace the love you lost by substituting someone else. My father’s death shouldn’t have led to my marriage. Mallory should have been a great friend, maybe a lover for a time. She should have never been my wife. But, I proposed, and she said yes. The only thing I can say is that she and I called it quits before the marriage destroyed our friendship.”

 

Emma opened her beer, took a sip and leaned against the closest cabinet. “If we are avoiding that one, you still haven’t told me how you got into teaching.”

 

Caramel brown eyes landed on shining green. The brunette caught the mirth radiating from the deputy. “Oh, my failed marriage isn’t enough. You think I won’t hold up my end of this sharing session, do you? Hmm. Both my parents were teachers. My sister, Zelena, is a psychiatrist. Originally, I wanted to follow in her footsteps, not theirs. But, when I was a student in high school one of my closest friends suffered from bipolar disorder. When I watched what she went through, I knew I couldn’t cope with being responsible for bringing them back to themselves. It was just too much.” Some of the teacher’s lightheartedness evaporated from her face while she spoke. Emma could feel the unspoken words. Her friend’s story didn’t end well. But, then as a freshman in college, I fell for the TA in my creative writing course. I fell in love with the subject perhaps more than I did her. My love of learning and the creative process joined together. When my father’s cancer took his life over a short six months, creative writing and my favorite TA held me together. Not long after we were married, and though Mallory is still a close friend, I don’t know what I thought when I married a woman who had a son only a few years younger than me. Peter was 12 when I was 19. Imagine trying to parent someone seven years younger than you.”

The oven timer dinged arresting their quiet conversation. Without thinking about it, Emma opened the oven door for Regina as the woman slipped on her oven mitts. She pulled the stone out and placed it on the stove top. Henry sprinted over; the smell enticed him away from where he played. Everyone took their food and drink to the breakfast bar. Henry took the seat at the far end forcing his mother to sit between him and his teacher.

 

The hostess chewed, but continuously stole glances at the woman next to her.  _ I wish food wouldn’t have interrupted our talking. I felt like we were making progress.  _ Emma admired the lovely carmel orbs that flicked away as soon as theirs eyes met. Henry tired of their semi-comfortable silence while eating. Asked the first thing that came to mind. “Ma, what did you think of our chapter?”

 

The blonde chewed the rest of her bite slowly before answering. “I don’t know what to think about Hen. I’m barely mentioned, and my backstory has been altered. It doesn’t feel like the invasion of my privacy that I expected.” She dropped her pizza slice back on her plate and pushed back. “I never had a tracking chip, but I wasn’t allowed to wear any clothing until after your birth. You can’t run away without clothes. After you were born, I considered running but I couldn’t leave you behind. Then, he installed a security system that allowed him to be the only one to lock and unlock the door. Thank God the house never caught fire. Neal hurt me in too many ways to list. Most people would not understand why I didn’t fight back; I never felt like I could.. No one knows how or why he stole me. I hate that I lost my youth to him, but  I would prefer it if no one knew the details.” She sipped her beer. “I was taken from the group home at eleven. Nobody reported me missing for a year. Can you imagine being gone for a year without anyone bothering to call the cops? Not the home, my case manager, or the school. Nobody. I was invisible.”

 

Anger laced her words as she continued. “Can you imagine how embarrassing it is for me to know that the only reason I’m free is because my captor was so drunk he left the front door open. My son took off for help. You saved me Henry, not the other way around. You are right. I don’t know how to function in this world or any other for that matter. You can write the story any way you want to, but it doesn’t change the truth. As far as this world goes, I’m not worth the effort.”

 

Moved by the words filled with pain, Regina stepped down from her stool and turned into Emma’s side. “You’re wrong about a lot of things. Henry is alive because of you. You gave birth to him and cared for him. You saved him every day. From across the street, I’ve watched this beautiful woman come and go trying to rebuild a life without anyone holding her hand or pointing the way. I didn’t know anything about the two of you until Henry joined my class, and yet I was captivated by you as soon as you moved into that little bungalow. You might feel like the world has overlooked you, but I think you might be someone special.”  As the brunette watched the blonde’s walls coming up, fear tickled her spine. _ I’ve said too much. _

 

Emma blushed, speechless. Henry grinned. Regina worried she had overstepped. 

 

“I hope you have dessert.” The boy tossed across the table. The tension in his mother’s shoulders eased as she absorbed the teacher’s words. 

 

“Ice cream.” The words came out in a tight rasp. Regina blinked. Emma spoke again. “We should clean up, and all go out for ice cream. We could walk to the parlor together.” A small smile played across her lips. _ I don’t want to be nothing but a victim. I want more. _

 

“That sounds wonderful.”  _ Maybe I didn’t overstep after all. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Stardate 1820.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second offering from Regina and Henry. It's a bit angsty this time.

Stardate 1818.5 This is the log for the SS Storybrooke. Regina Mills, the Captain, speaking. Emma and Henry Shepherd joined our voyage due to the attack on their colony. We transferred the bulk of the colonists to the SS Monolith. Although Henry and I checked every passenger, living or dead, conscious or not, there was no sign of the boy’s father. His mother has awakened, but not spoken to anyone including her son. For three days she laid awake but near motionless, her fear palpable. However, Henry sits with her every afternoon. The boy reads to her or sings. During those brief hours, she smiles and yesterday she chose to sit up and asked for water using hand motions. Soon her strength will have returned enough that Dr. Crusher must release her from medical care. Then, what?

Stardate 1821.11 I had assumed that Dr. Hopper would consider blocking Emma’s release from medical. But, I couldn’t be more wrong.

I sat on the bridge overseeing docking maneuvers when Dr. Hopper rushed onto the frantically rushed onto the deck. “Captain Mills, we have a problem.”

She turned away from the control panel in front of her to address the disheveled therapist. “Oh, I wasn’t aware you had any duties dealing with our scheduled resupply at Deep Space 5. What can I do for you since I am only in the middle of overseeing something that will affect every man, woman, and child on board?”

The man stopped in his tracks and blinked. He looked around at the crew scurrying around and noticed the giant metal arm stretching to connect the ship to the station’s airlock. “Is this a bad time?”

“Number one, take the helm.”

“Aye, Captain.” Locksley quickly responded. It reminded her of why he received his position in the first place. As a man, he sorely lacked the qualities she wanted; as a first officer, he was close to perfect.

“Doctor, if you would be so kind as to follow me. I think we should leave the bridge clear for those working, don’t you?” Leaving the rhetorical question hanging, the captain's quick strides led to her office to the side of the bridge. She opened the door and motioned for him to sit. For a moment she considered being pleasant and offering a refreshment from the replicator, but she didn’t feel his intrusion warranted such an accommodation. She slipped into her leather chair and crossed her legs. She let the weight of her stare grate under his skin before speaking. “What did you deem so important to step on to the bridge without clearance or appointment?”

His Adam's apple bobbed when he gulped, then stuttered. “Captain, I wanted to discuss Mrs. Shepherd.”

Immediately she sat forward and dropped her hands to the flat of the desk. “What’s wrong with Emma?”

His eyes danced across her face reading the care and flood of emotion surging force, as well as an empath, could. “There is nothing wrong per se, but I had hoped to have made some progress with her by now. The first time I tried to speak with her she tore all the needles from her arm sought refuge under the neighboring bed. Beverly said she had to be given a sedative to stop the rocking motion. Here we are days later, and she still refuses to let me anywhere near her.”

Regina’s brow furrowed. She bit into her lower lip and worried it with her teeth. “Do you think a female therapist would have more luck?”

He nodded and ducked his head. “I tried that earlier in the week. She didn’t take too kindly to meeting Rheul. At least she hid from me, but with Ghorm she grabbed the closest instrument at hand and brandished it like a sword. Fortunately, it was a tongue depressor. The worst case scenario would have the flighty woman receiving a splinter.”

They smirked at one another. “I’m not sure how you think I could be of any help in this situation.”

“It’s very simple. Dr. Crusher says that you and her son are the only people she allows near her. In fact, the good doctor said that even she touch the woman unless one of the two of you are holding her hand. She must trust you. I was hoping you would consider being her caretaker and possibly be willing to join her for her therapy sessions. I would suggest her son, but he’s much too young to have to listen to what she might have to share.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” The captain, formal to a fault, nodded her head. “Yes, doctor. That is true. Beverly and I have been discussing whether or not she should remain in medical for a much longer term. But, maybe having her step out and begin life on the ship might be for the best. We can push her boundaries by simply allowing her to learn to be.”

He began to bounce his leg nervously. “No. I mean I am not disagreeing with you, but from what I understand, Crusher’s afraid that the woman doesn’t rest well there. Too many people come and go. Too much movement keeps her in an agitated state of being. That isn’t suitable for healing.”

“No, it isn’t. I will speak to Beverly later this evening. I hope we can make arrangements that will make it easier on her.” The captain sat in her chair turning her attention to the window. She idly wondered what Emma would make of the world her. ‘When was the last time she made a decision of her own?’ “I think I might get Emma to talk to the two of us. Perhaps Shepherd should be included in discussing what is best; it is her life after all.”

  
                                                                                                                         ++++

A few hours later Regina led Henry into sickbay. They traveled beyond the large infirmary into the smaller private rooms where Emma had been placed.

Today, the blonde sat in a chair picking at her nails. Her son’s loud squeal at seeing her up caused the timid woman to jump. Dr. Crusher sat beside her filling out a chart. She stroked the woman’s wrist soothingly in an almost unconscious gesture, the doctor’s attempt to comfort the startled woman.

“Hi, mom.” The boy greeted.

Apprehensive eyes stared at the two. “I see they have given you some new clothes to wear. You look beautiful in blue.” Emma’s cheeks pinked at the compliment from the captain.

Dr. Crusher smiled at her. “Regina, you sent over clothes for her a day after she arrived. She hasn’t felt well enough to wear them until today. I think that’s amazing progress. Don’t you?”

“Thank you.” Little more than a whisper, the blonde’s response made Regina’s heart beat faster.

“It was the least I could do. I hope you are feeling better.” The captain stayed in the doorway due to the lack of space. She longed to be in the doctor’s seat but new it wasn’t her place to evict the medical professional. The ship may be the captain’s domain, but the doctor held power in medical. “I think it might be time to discuss where you want to move from here. I doubt you would want to spend the rest of your life in the medical facility.”

The blonde shrugged, but she welcomed her son as he climbed into her lap. “Regina’s been letting me live with her. She said you can stay too.”

“If you would like, I would love for the two of you to stay with me. I know you have a long road ahead of you. I am offering a home, food, clothes, shelter and any education either of you need. I would like you to stay as my guests. You would be free to go anytime you wish.”

Emma’s eyes widened and then narrowed. “I have nothing to offer in return.”

Regina blushed. “I’m the captain. I have everything I could possibly want or need. But, my private life is quiet, maybe too quiet. Henry’s boisterousness has added something I never expected to need. Perhaps you might too. I haven’t had anyone to talk to over meals about anything that wasn’t a shipboard crisis. Talking about your plans, your future would be nice. I don’ know. I think to help you move on in life might mean a lot more to me than you could possibly understand.”

Silence. Other than Dr. Crusher’s paper shuffling, no one made a sound.  
Suddenly feeling awkward, the captain looked down at her hands that appeared to be fidgeting without permission. The silence continued.

Emma’s lack of response hurt. The blonde stared at her evaluating every move. Feeling the silent rejection, the captain nodded her head.

“Okay, I guess that’s a no. I will go speak to Supply Officer Jones. He will know which of our suites are available for you.” Embarrassment licking at her heels, the captain sped out the door without waiting for Henry. He knew how to find her compartment. He didn’t need her presence. Soon, she wouldn’t see him any longer anyway.

  
                                                                                                                         ++++

An hour later she sat in the space station’s bar wishing that Commander Hatter wasn’t so long-winded. “Regina, have you been listening to anything I’ve said?”

Her cheeks pinked. “I’m sorry, Jeff. I must have zoned out. What were you saying?”

The man sighed. “Grace hasn’t been happy since I took up my position here. I was telling you that I have sent in my request to Starfleet. I’ve spoken with Locksley, and he has agreed. If they grant permission, he and I will be switching positions. He will take over running this dreadful outpost, and I will resume my position as your first officer. I know I would be downgrading regarding the position, but Grace deserves to be happy. It’s the least I can do since her mother died.”

The captain squeezed her friend’s hand. “Actually, Jeff that would be wonderful. Robin is good at his job, but he’s such a lecherous cad that working with him daily makes me uncomfortable.” She glanced around the bar. However, his wife might not like how many available and willing women he finds here.”

Jeff chuckled. “Not my problem.”

She laughed in response. “It’s not mine either.” A flash of red hair caught her attention as Beverly Crusher stalked into the room. She shot a glare at the captain before placing an order at the bar.

“I didn’t think you and Crusher had a thing.”

“We don’t. I suspect we’ve had a complication with an onboard guest that I’m growing rather fond of.”

The thunk of a bottle forcefully placed on the table announced the doctor.

“I didn’t take you for being a coward.” The doctor’s harsh tone cut, but Jeff’s amused smile eased the ache.

Regina sighed, and her shoulders sagged. “I didn’t expect to be shot down so quickly. I should have seen it coming with everything. I should have realized it would look like I was replicating what she had with her husband. I didn’t think… shit.”

Crusher poured the amber liquid topping off both their glasses before her eyes met those of their companion. “And, who might you be?”

“William Jefferson Hatter, commander of this station, and possibly a future crew member. And, who might you be?” Jeff’s eyes flashed as held out his hand to greet the woman who barged in on their conversation.

“Dr. Beverly Crusher. I have been reassigned to the SS Storybrooke after time on the Enterprise.” Her eyes evaluated both their companions. She had believed the captain held a romantic interest in Mrs. Sheperd, but finding her drinking with a gentleman had her questioning her instincts.

“Jeff and I have known each other since we were children. My mother was an ambassador at the same time Jefferson’s father was the Secretary of State.”

Jeff waved a hand in the air. “God, I’m so glad we don’t have to deal with all their pomp and circumstance anymore. The only person who liked that ridiculous, arrogant display of politics more than my father was her mother. God, rest both their souls but I for one hated every dinner, event or gala we had to set foot.”

Regina smile soured as she threw back her bourbon in one swift motion. “I don’t like remembering those either.” She put her glass back on the table and measured Crusher’s facial expressions. “How is Mrs. Shepherd?” Her voice sounded meeker than she liked.

Beverly’s lips quirked upward. “She’s regretting not speaking. She knows she hurt you. I think she’s as fond of you as she is of Henry.” When you bolted from the room, she stood and walked as far as the exit of the infirmary before the pain in her ribs and the panic of her location sent her to the floor.” The doctor cleared her throat. “She isn’t capable of living alone. She knows it. But, she wants to earn her keep.”

Regina’s mouth fell open before she managed to make her mouth work. “I’m open to suggestions.”

“Her husband had her doing the accounts for his business. You might want to see if she can assist with some of your duties. She could help with the ship’s budget. You haven’t had a clerk to help you with paperwork in forever. She may not be educated, but she’s intelligent. What harm could there be in trying?”

The captain slowly nodded. “How do you know this?”

“Sedatives loosen most tongues. You would be amazed at the things we learn that we shouldn’t” A red eyebrow arched in challenge. “If I remember correctly that is how I found out that you prefer women to men, but can dally on both sides if you are in the mood.”

Regina poured herself another drink. “I have not dallied in at all in a very long time.” She sipped at her drink feeling the buzz from her previous two. “I can teach Emma to assist me. I’m not worried about that, but I’m not sure that she’s ready to step onto the bridge or into my office. Can she handle seeing a few hundred people in a day?”

The line of Crusher’s mouth agreed with the captain’s supposition. However, her eyes widened as the captain’s earlier commentary clicked in her head. “Regina, have you eaten anything today?”

Blue eyes appraised the flushed skin and glassy eyes. “Don’t answer. I am going to order you something to eat and then escort you to your quarters. I think the liquor is having more of a toll than you realized.

The brunette held onto the table quietly agreeing with the doctor. The room swam before her eyes. Jeff’s eyes glinted mysteriously. “I like your friend. She notices things. I warned you before we started that the bourbon is the strongest I’ve ever had. Well, I am off to go find Grace. Have a good evening. Most likely I will check in with you tomorrow with Starfleet’s answer.”

                                                                                                                               ++++

The captain entered her quarters expecting them to be empty. Henry would most likely choose to be with his mother now that she had arranged for their separate quarters. She knew Beverly was right. Mrs. Shepherd wasn’t capable of living alone, but Mrs. Lucas would be next door and more than capable of helping when she needed. She sighed. Regina hated the silence. The black and white pallet she had chosen was elegant but lacked warmth. The little boy made these rooms feel like a home. She allowed herself to fall back onto the sofa and close her eyes. “I can’t believe I got inebriated before 1800.” She threw an arm over her eyes and tried to control her breathing, but the voices in her head, which sounded amazingly like her mother, wouldn’t stop reminding her of what a disappointment she’d turned out to be. 


	6. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is making a few baby steps forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want this story to go down the deep rabbit hole so many of my others have...at some point I would like this one to get fluffy. I hope the characters continue to cooperate.

Emma paced up and down the sidewalk waiting for Miss Mills to get home. Pangs of regret raced through her system. Weeks ago the brunette opened her home to her and her son, and what had she offered in response? Pale shoulders sagged under the weight of her cowardice. For the last five weeks, the deputy had hidden from her neighbor. For one night the two women clicked. The blonde amazed herself with how freely she had spoken about her life; that never happened, not even in therapy. But, after they went home and her mind caught on to where her heart was headed she couldn’t sleep. With the dawn, a realization hit. The woman across the street offered so much; she was beautiful; she was educated and smart, she was funny; and, she wouldn’t want the broken mess who had sat at that dinner table. Why would she?

She stopped her progress and glanced at her watch. 4:15. The Mercedes drove into the driveway every day at 4:18. Bile bubbled into her throat. Tears welled in her eyes. ‘I can’t do this today.’ Embarrassed at her weakness, she retreated into her tiny house and slammed the door. With one hand on the knob, Emma’s forehead slumped into the door. “God, I am so pathetic.” Reluctant to sit inside alone, she grabbed a beer for each hand and migrated to her garage. She peeled off her jacket, button up shirt, shoes, and socks. She popped the top on her first beer; she inhaled it one long pull, squeezed the can and shot a basket. The crumpled can landed in the trash with a satisfying clunk that took her mind back to the conversation that led to her distress.

 

_“Emma, when are you and Miss Mills going on a second date?” David’s innocent question twisted in her gut. Her pen froze over the report--the fifteenth explanation of how she returned the errant dalmatian to its owner._

_She cleared her throat and resumed doing her job and hoped he would take the hint. “I didn’t have a date with Miss Mills. Henry and I had dinner at her house.” She squirmed in her seat trying to disarm his inquiry, but he gossiped with the old women at the diner._

_“That’s not what I heard. I’ve been patient, so has Graham. You were seen holding hands and walking with her a month ago. There is no way you haven’t asked her out again. She’s hot.”_

_She dropped her red face into her hands. “Can we not discuss this please?”_

_“Aw. Come on now, Em.” David mistook panic for embarrassment until the deputy began to shake._

_The young blonde clutched at the hair on her head and pulled back from the desk, doubling over in the tiny cubicle._

_“Em?”_

_Sniffle._

_“Hey. Did she reject you? Do I need to talk to her for you? Smooth…”_

_Her head shot up with red-rimmed eyes; her voice quivered. “I’ve never had a date, David. I don’t know the first thing about asking someone out or what to do on one. She may be hot, but I’m just me.”_

_“Oh.” The smile fell from David’s face. He knew his joke unintentionally harmed his coworker._

 

Panting and unsteady on her feet, Emma quit punching and kicking the heavy bag. Perspiration dripped down her arms; sweat glued her tank top to her torso. She swayed heavily before sitting and popping the lid on the second beer.

“Mom, I’m home.” Henry’s voice traveled from inside the house. She heard the boy throw open the back door. Worried eyes scanned the garage finding where she rested. “What’s going on?”

Her shoulders twitched in the vaguest of shrugs. She sipped from her can before letting her eyes roam over his face. “How was your day?”

“Fine.” She lifted an eyebrow at him. “I passed my math test. I had to go to the office to be a witness about a fight. Dr. Page is nicer than I thought. My English teacher, Mrs. Bleu is beyond weird. We watched another Bill Nye video in science since Mr. Renfield’s been out. Creative writing is great, although Miss Mills still looks sad and I don’t know how to make her happy.”

She crumpled the beer can and tossed it into the large plastic cylinder. “She’s not your responsibility, just like I’m not. You can bring a smile to my face, but you can’t make me happy. That is something I have to do for myself. I’m trying, but I’m still not there. So, I guess the question is whether or not she is temporarily sad, or if she is genuinely unhappy.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “Mom the last time she smiled she thought you would be asking her out soon. She stood waving at us as we walked across the street and then you started to hide. Stop pretending you're a turtle. If you don’t like her, say so. But, she’s awesome.” The boy’s frustration escaped. “I know you don’t want another man in your life. Why not give it a try?” He stomped off toward the door. “You know you like her.”

Emma chewed on her lower lip. “I am taking dating advice from a sixth grader. That alone should put her well out of my league.” She grumbled while rubbing her temples with her sore hands.

“Just because you spent your teen years as a prisoner doesn’t mean you have to spend the rest of your life alone.”

                                                                                                                                          ++++

Emma carried a tray of coffees and a bag of pastries into the station. The two men looked up from their desks and grinned as soon as they saw what she carried.

“Breakfast and coffee, what’s the occasion, Swan?” Graham asked.

She handed the two men their coffees and then sat in the chair in front of her boss’s desk. “I need advice.”

David’s head shot up. “What did you say?”

She rolled her eyes. “I need advice. How exactly do you ask a woman out on a date?”

Graham scratched his two-day-old scruff and smirked at her. “Ooh, are you finally acknowledging your crush on Miss Mills.”

Emma’s nose twitched. “No. I am admitting that I am attracted to Miss Mills, and I wouldn’t mind it developing into something else.” She scoffed. “I’m too old for crushes. The last one I had locked me in a house for more than a decade.” The blonde watched the truth roll over her friends like a tsunami. Mouths hung open. Cheeks reddened. A pregnant silence formed. Emma’s lips turned up as she threw out the first thought that came to mind. “Maybe we shouldn’t be teaching Blue Beard in school since apparently, the kids don’t understand the moral to the story. It seemed to have inspired my ex.”

The sheriff shifted in his chair trying to find words of comfort or a rejoinder to answer her sarcasm. His brow lifted. “From what I understand before he died, Neal turned more than a little bit blue. His cellmate had five sisters. One was kidnapped into sex trafficking at a young age. He got his vengeance on Neal--not that it helped you any.”

She sucked in a breath and blew it out. “That’s true. I need to move on and leave that behind me.”

David stood up from his desk and walked over to the chair next to Emma. The wood creaked when he sat. “When I asked Kat out for the first time I showed up with a box of chocolates. But, women are like jewels. Some will cut you. Some are brilliant. Some are soft. Others aren’t. But, all of them are unique. What worked for one won’t work for all of them. But, from the way she looks at you when you walk into the diner, I think talking to her would be enough.”

Her eyes turn askance as a blush ran up her neck. No, just asking that woman out would never do.

                                                                                                                       ++++

The creative class sat in a circle, Miss Mills included. Each has a file folder with copies of their latest work.

“Last night’s homework was to read everyone else’s work and comment. Who is brave enough to go first?”

Henry’s hand shot into the air. “I want to be first today.”

Most of the kids turned to him incredulously. “You never volunteer” falls from Mary Margaret’s lips in a voice that sounded sweet but felt snide.

Jefferson flipped his packet open with relish. “Great. I have loads of questions and comments. For starters, Miss Mills must be helping you a lot with your word choice because too many of your words have more than 3 syllables for a sixth grader. I find the story interesting even if it is sucking up to our teacher in a ridiculous way.”

“I do not hear a question.” The teacher’s voice cut through his ramble.

“I’m sorry. You are right. I owe Henry the same level of critical commentary he gave my piece. I like the characters, and I do buy into the Star Trek universe but I have to say that I thought Emma would be our protagonist but we keep learning more about the captain and her head space than our hero. Should we see Emma’s point of view? What has she been thinking? How is she handling life on a ship after being locked away for so long? Doesn’t the small room make her feel claustrophobic like her dwelling/jailer’s house did?”

Henry’s face scrunched. He picked up his pencil and scrawled the questions along the bottom of his copy. Regina studied his face for distress, but the boy surprised her by looking contemplative.

Sydney’s hand shot up as soon as Hatter finished his query. “May I continue where the madman left off?”

Henry nodded his approval once he had finished his notes. He flipped to the back of the page and signaled for Glass to begin. “I found the story lacking in several ways. The treatment of the first officer is demeaning and unnecessary. It feels like he is there intentionally to bash capable men. I know Henry’s history gives him a reason to doubt that men can be worth consideration, but a man who studies and a man of letters and numbers is worthy of better treatment.” Sydney adjusted his tie and shot Miss Mills a slimy version of his winning smile. “I too thought that the text centered on the captain and not on Emma, however, I disagree with Jeff. Captain Mills should be the main character. But, why does she have to be interested in this boy and his mother in any way more than in a friendly sense? This reads like there is a romantic connection but wouldn’t a strong woman want a strong man to support her?”  
Henry opened his mouth to speak; Regina laid a hand on his shoulder reminding him that it isn’t his turn to speak.

With a cruel smile, Sydney forced the last barb out. “ I also felt that Emma has been left one dimension as of yet she is only victim or a damsel in distress, not a full person.”

Deep lines appeared on the boy’s forehead as his pencil flew across the page.

“Stuff it, Glass. You wouldn’t know what a strong woman wanted on your best day. Emma’s character broke my heart. I can’t wait to see how she heals. Will the love of a woman be her motivator or a strong need to care for her boy? She may be beaten and damaged, yet I think she’s going to prove to be a powerhouse before this story is over. And, that ending. Wow. Regina is so broken hearted and sad. I wanted to give her a hug and tell her it would be okay. Emma will see how much she needs her. She just has to give it time.”

The bell interrupted Mary Margaret’s comments, but no one moved without there teacher’s consent. “Since we didn’t finish with Henry, everyone tear out your copy of his work with your questions and comments. Please drop them in the tray next to the door on your way to your lockers. We will evaluate Sydney’s work tomorrow.”

The older kids filed out while Henry’s continued to jot down notes on the back of his story.

“Henry, how do you feel about their comments?” Worry seeped into her tone.

One hand scratched his hair further disrupting his curls. “It was more helpful than I thought it would be. I expected a lot more negativity. I knew Sydney would be the worst. He hates how much time I spend with you. I swear he waits outside the door to see how long I get to stay with you.”

She didn’t disagree with him, but she didn’t say it aloud. “I’m glad you found it helpful. I think you should take all their comments into consideration, even the ones you don’t like. Your reader has to believe the story, so you need to make sure you round out Emma’s character. She is too flat right now. Maybe we can work on that this weekend.” Henry couldn’t help to notice the desperate look on her face.

“Maybe.” He stood up and stacked his books together. “I have to check with ma first, but I bet she’ll let me. She likes you, and she said that as long as I stay on top of my classwork that I can work with you whenever I want.”

Her lips smiled, but he didn’t miss the pinched look to her eyes. “Don’t forget to grab their copies from the bin. If you bring those with you on Saturday, we can go through them together.”

He nodded and waved on his way out the door. As he stepped out, he waved at Sydney pretending to shuffle the books in his locker.

  
                                                                                                                   ++++

Emma shoved another golden fry in her mouth and sucked the salty goodness from the potato before taking a sip of her chocolate shake.

“What’s got ya so glum, deputy?” Ruby popped the gum in her mouth and took the stool beside her only customer.

Emma shrugged.

“Blondie, you’ve been moping for forever. If you want I can get Jackson over the garage to ask you out. Billy and I are going for pizza and beer tonight. We could double.”

The stormy expression on her patron’s face spoke more than words could.

“Ok. You aren’t interested in him. What about Craig, Greg or Felix? Their boat isn’t leaving again until Sunday.”

Ruby didn’t think Emma’s expression could get blacker, but green eyes proved herself wrong.

“Em. Lighten up. If you don’t want me to try to get one to ask you out, you can just come along, and we can introduce you to them.” Then, the waitress noticed that her patron had frozen. Her fearful appearance worried her. “Em. Are you okay?”

She laid a hand on the shy woman’s back.

“I can’t fix it if I don’t know what I did wrong.”

The deputy forced a sad smile on her face. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You keep treating me like a normal person. I appreciate that, but I’m not.” Her head bowed low over her cooling burger. “Do you remember reading about the girl trapped in her home a few years ago. It was a young woman and a boy that the husband kept locked up in a house?”

Ruby slowly nodded her head. Green eyes met blue. “Ruby, I’ve never been on a date.” Emma swallowed thickly. “And, when I finally have one it won’t be with a guy.”

“Oh.” The waitress’s eyes widened. “Well, I’ve been known to date both. I can help you find a date with the fairer sex too.”

The blonde dramatically pushed her plate back as she dropped her forehead to the table. “I think you missed my point, Ruby.”

“I think you missed mine.”

                                                                                                                           ++++

Armed with the strength of two whiskeys, three beers and a two-hour pep talk from the waitress Emma marched up Mifflin Street on a mission. A mile from her destination thunder cracked. The wind began to whip through the trees. Two blocks away a few sprinkles gave way to dime sized droplets. Dutch courage prevented her mind from admitting defeat. The darkened porch beckoned her forward. Her bruised fist knocked on the thick oak door.

“Gina. Open up. I’ve got a question for you.” She semi-shouted over the din of the falling rain.

The blonde latched a hand onto the wall to keep upright and lifted her fist to try again. Her knuckles raked across soft cotton.

“Sorry.”

Muted light silhouetted the tiny brunette. “It’s okay.” Her brow furrowed as her eyes traveled down the sodden body standing in her doorway. “What seems to be the trouble, Miss Swan?”

The drunken woman swayed and licked her lips. “Damn. I’m Miss Swan again.” She hiccupped. “Wait. That was a Miss, not a Mrs.” A grin blossomed. “Why are you frowning?”

“Why are you inhabiting my porch while drunk?”

“Oh.” The blonde dropped her hand from the wall and stepped back and stumbled but kept her feet under her. “I came to ask a question, but every time I try when sober I panic. So, I talked David and Graham and then that waitress at the diner you know the one with red streaks she kept trying to get me dates with these dudes and the I said hey I don’t know about dating and dudes and she was like fine let's have some beer and then now I’m here. You see.”

Regina’s eyes sparkled in the faint light. Amusement showed at the adorable rant falling from pale lips that baffled her more than it explained anything.

“No, I don’t see. How was your date with Ruby?”

Emma snorted. “No. Billy had a date with Ruby. I watched and learned. Never had a date before. Seemed nice.” She smacked her lips. “Ruby’s the wrong person for my date.”

The blonde leaned forward in an attempt to look meaningful. “Really now. Do you have someone in mind?”

Emma shook her head no. “Yes. I want someone who won’t mind that I don’t know how to do anything. I have to learn the rules of these things, so I need somebody patient and kind. I want someone who makes my heart race, and my brain quit working, and I want her to hold my hand and tell me its gonna be okay when I forget to open the door or bring flowers or just make a complete mess of things cuz I will.”

Regina watched the teary-eyed look on the blonde’s face and tried to decipher what the woman meant by her pronouncement.

Emma finally lost her balance entirely and fell onto the front steps.

“Emma!” Regina flung open the door and raced down the steps to check on her new friend. She stepped into the rain and wrapped an arm around the woman as she fought to stand. Two more steps had them under the overhang. The rain had plastered the silk robe to Regina’s skin. Emma held the woman close as emerald green eyes darkened; she sobered a little and gulped. She could feel Regina’s warm breath tickling her throat.

“I don’t know anything about asking someone out or even what we should do on a date, but I want to figure it out. I want to with you. Can you teach me?”

Warmth bled from chocolate orbs; she stared up into bright green. “You want me to teach you so that you can ask someone out?”

“No. I”m asking you out and hoping you will teach me how to do it right.” Emma's nose brushed Regina’s. “If you have no objections I think I want to kiss you now.”

A cold olive hand cupped a pale cheek and guided their lips together. Velvety soft and sweet, they brushed together before the teacher separated their bodies.

“Lesson one. Tomorrow, try all of this again sober.”

 

 

 


	7. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Emma's drunken mistake.

Her abdominal muscles ached. The cold porcelain chilled her through the thin wife-beater she wore. Emma, once again, mentally kicked herself for acting like a teenager even for one evening. In her mind’s eye, she could see the disappointment on Regina’s face, or was it disgust? Another wave erupted from her throat.

“Oh, God.” She whined.

The tentative knocking on the bathroom door interrupted her millionth bout of heaving the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Regret, the only thing churning Emma’s stomach more than the excessive amount of alcohol from the night before.

“What is it, Henry?” she asked sounding more pathetic than irritated.

“Are you okay?” The insecurity in his voice bothered her. She sighed.

“I think my toenails came up fifteen minutes ago. I should be empty by now.” Her attempt at humor met with the quiet, nervous shuffle of feet.

“Aren’t you too old to be doing stupid kid stuff like that? Teenagers act like that.”

She sighed knowing she had earned every word of it. “You do know I spent my teenage years changing your diapers and teaching you to walk and talk.” She rubbed furiously at her temples. “Seriously, Hen, I drank too much last night. I know you remember seeing your dad like this more times than either of us can count, but I don’t plan on repeating this mistake.”

He cleared his throat, an angry habit he recently developed. “He didn’t plan on his either. But, we both know he made it a daily event.”

She pushed up from the floor and trudged on unsteady legs to the bathroom sink. Washing her face while letting the vanity hold her weight, she eyed the pallid woman in the mirror. The bags under her eyes appeared smaller than they felt. She looked better than she deserved; and, she knew it. She gargled mouthwash and spit it in the sink before opening the door. For the first time, she noticed that his face had begun to elongate; the first hint of puberty’s arrival. “I’m sorry, and I’m a bit embarrassed, so please quit looking at me like I killed your dog. I’m young still. I am going to make mistakes. It doesn’t mean I am turning into Neal.”

“You won’t let me have a dog.”

She rolled her eyes; he had entirely missed her point. “Yes, but at least I didn’t kill it.” Her lip twitched upward at the stupified look on her son’s face. “I’m hungover, not lobotomized. You aren’t guilting me into a dog because I let Ruby, your favorite waitress, convince me to go to a bar.”

His face moved from shocked to irritated and then rolled straight on through to disappointment. “I thought you liked Miss Mills. Why’d you go out with her if you are interested in someone else?”

She ran a hand over her face roughly. She needed coffee to deal with him. Sighing again, she stepped around the boy to walk to the kitchen. “I went out with Ruby and her boyfriend. I didn’t have a date with her. When did you get to be such a nosy little fucker?”

“Mom.” He whined, but a loud rapping at the door interrupted whatever he had to say next.

Not waiting on his mother, he stalked to the door semi-flinging it open.

The wrong brunette casually stood there with her eyes buried behind dark glasses, a huge smile on her face, a takeout tray of coffees and a large white takeout bag with Granny’s logo on the side. “I brought breakfast. Is Em awake?” Ruby asked with a knowing smirk.

  
“Uh.” Henry’s brain locked up when the leggy woman lightly pushed him out of the door.

“Come on, champ. I brought you breakfast too. Which way’s the kitchen?”

“Ruby, what are you doing here?” Emma sipped her water from the breakfast bar.

“I came to cure what ails you. And, catch up on the gossip. Henry, you can grab yours from the bag.” She put a coffee, a plate with bacon, eggs, pancakes with syrup in front of her before hopping on to the stool across from her. “So, what did she say?”

The fork that had been on it’s way to the blonde’s mouth stopped, and dropped to the plate. Teary-eyed, Emma shook her head. “She shot me down after kissing me. Told me to try again sober.”

Ruby laughed. “I guess that isn’t surprising since you are a little behind the learning curve on the whole drinking, bar-hopping, partying thing. Were you serious when you said you had never set foot in a bar?”

She pushed her plate back, folded her arms and dropped her down. “I’m such a colossal fuck up.” She huffed. “There is no way that she is going to say yes after I showed up drunk after midnight. We’re barely on speaking terms, not friends. What was I thinking?”

Ruby stole a bite from Emma’s plate before poking her friend to get her to look up. “You weren’t thinking. You are hot for teacher. There has never been a time in history that didn’t bring out the inner idiot in someone.” The waitress pointed to the plate. “Eat the greasy food. Digest. Rest. Think and then grow a pair and walk back across the street and try again.”

The deputy put the first fork-load of food in her mouth. Soon, the entire plate had gone down with little time or fanfare.

“So, when are you trying again?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know that I am. If the idea of going out scares me enough to drink, maybe I need to be alone.” She looked over her shoulder at her son. “Besides, my family isn’t particularly happy with me this morning. I may need to focus on the two of us rather than adding someone else in the mix.”

Ruby hated the despondent look on her new friend’s face. “You know that isn’t true. The problem is that you have never been on a date. And, you fell for the hottest woman in town. Anyone trying to ask her out will feel intimidated. That’s okay. Suck it up. You asked once. She told you to do it again. All you have to do is follow directions.” The knowing smirk on Ruby’s lips brought a weak smile to Emma’s face before she shook her head.

“I’ll think about it. I gotta get ready for work.” Emma stood up, then tugged lightly on the red streak in the woman’s hair. “Thanks for breakfast. I need a shower before going into the station. I bet a deputy showing up smelling like a brewery wouldn’t go over too well.”

“Probably not. I doubt you showing up still a little over the legal limit to drive wouldn’t go over so well either. ”

The blonde flipped her the bird as she left the room               

 +++++

Henry knocked tentatively at his teacher’s front door. For once, she had skipped working on her flower beds on a Saturday. He hoped the decision had more to do with last night’s rain than his mother’s bad choices.

The lock clicked then the door opened. His teacher's beaming smile dimmed immediately. ‘Is she expecting someone else?’ He asked himself.

“Good morning, Miss Mills. He held up his notebook. I’m ready if you are.”

“Sure. Why don’t you come inside?”

An hour later and the two stared at each other over the table. Frustration hung in the air like stale smoke. “I know we left Captain Mills heartbroken in her suite, but I feel like we need to focus on growing Emma as a person and not work on their love story.”

The boy’s face fell. “But, you are wrong. Emma can’t be happy without the captain. They’re supposed to fall for each other. She’s never had it. Don’t you see he held her captive and now she’s too afraid to move on, but the captain can help her do that.”

“Emma doesn’t want the help. Whether she needs it or not is irrelevant,” Regina snapped.

“Are we still talking about my characters or are you talking about mom?”

She pushed back from the table. “I will not be discussing this with you. You are my student, and she is another adult. If your mother wants to share something with you, that is her prerogative. But, I won’t be indulging you.” A delicate sniff hinted at her injured feelings.

Henry harshly closed his mouth clicking his teeth together in the process. He blinked and tipped his head to the left reexamining his teacher. “She hurt you, didn’t she?”

Delicate hands smoothed her skirt. Her eyes flowed down her legs and around the room--anywhere but Henry. “I said that it is not your concern.” The sternness of her voice lost its harshness when her voice cracked.

“She’s embarrassed.” He shrugged. “You should have heard her in the bathroom this morning.” He let out a half-hearted snicker. “I don’t think she’ll be drinking with Ruby and her boyfriend again anytime soon.” He straightened his notepad and pencil lining them up like he had seen Miss Mills do many times. “You should know that she’s never tried to connect with anyone. When we were in the shelter, she only spoke when she had no other choice. At the halfway house, she spoke to her counselor and worked on her online classes. The closest thing she had to friends were the people she met at the station when she became a dispatcher or maybe the people who taught her self-defense. My mother has chosen to stay to herself until you.” He stood and carefully pushed his chair under the table without disturbing the tablecloth. “I will head home now. I don’t think either one of us has it in us today to deal with our characters. Besides, I’m going camping with Graham tonight.”

Regina slowly nodded her head. “That’s nice. I’m surprised your mother would allow you to stay out all night with a man she barely knows.”

He laughed and rocked on his feet. “He’s the sheriff, and five other boys are going too.” He waved his fingers before turning to leave. Mills still hadn’t found her feet. He stopped in the doorway. “So that you know, mom is on patrol from five p.m until five a.m. She won’t be home alone.”

She hummed nodding her head while her eyes remained un-focussed, seeing nothing. “Thank you, Henry. Have a nice time.”

  
+++++

Water droplets hung in the air making her skin sting. Emma glanced at her watch for the millionth time on her foot patrol of the docks. She loved the quiet nights the town offered, but sometimes she longed for something a little more than arresting a drunk Leroy. ‘You can only watch a short angry man piss himself in his sleep so many times until the thrill wears off,’ she thought and wondered when the call would come. Her eyes scanned the area. A few boats bobbed in the water along the wharf, the diner’s neon flicked off, and the town went silent except for the occasional yell or screeching of tires escaping the bar parking lot a half a block away.

The clouds parted leaving a beautiful low hanging moon and a canopy of stars above her head. She walked over to the bench at the far end of the pier and sat enjoying the view. All those years caged in Neal’s home, she had missed the smell of fresh air and peaceful moments where she could feel the presence of an unseen hand writing her story. She slid back onto the bench propping her elbows on the top edge and stretching her long legs. She let the wind blow her hair about her face and closed her eyes listening to night sounds reveling in the comforting atmosphere.

“Do you mind if I sit down?”

Her eyes popped open. “No. I mean sure. Have a sit, Regina.” The blonde pulled her legs in and dropped her hands to her knees then slid a few inches to the left to make room for the teacher putting herself between the wind blowing directly off the water and the petite woman.

A small smile played on her lips as she dropped onto the seat a few inches from the deputy. “Thank you.”

Emma couldn’t get over the shy glance that she had received from the woman she had disturbed the previous evening. “Again, I’m sorry about last night’s intrusion. I shouldn’t have shown up on your doorstep the way I did. I was out of order.”

Regina held up her hand to stop the nervous words falling at an increasing rate. “Nonsense. I told you before that I didn’t mind your visit, but next time I would rather you be sober.”

Chagrined. Emma winced. “About that...I.”

The brunette held out a single purple rose in front of sad emerald eyes.

“What’s this for?”

“You.” Regina let the word hang in the air for a moment before she slid closer to the blonde on the bench. “The purple rose can mean a lot of things. Love at first sight, true love, a new connection. But, in this case, it means I want our relationship to grow. Would you do me the honor of going to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“You are asking me on a date?” Emma asked incredulously.

“Yes.” Poker face intact, Regina didn’t know how long she could stand to be brave. She felt rejection hovering on the horizon.

The younger woman ducked her head. “I thought you wanted me to ask you again.” She chewed at her bottom lip.

“Eventually, it would be nice.” Regina’s arm dropped still holding the rose back into her own lap. Her voice grew softer as Emma still hadn’t said the word she longed to hear. But, something about the way the blonde responded told her that this wasn’t a negative response. She needed understanding and clarity. “From everything you said standing on my porch, I thought you might like to see how it’s done. And, I think it might be nice for me to romance you a little bit.” Her caramel eyes sparkled in the moonlight “I don’t believe anyone’s ever told you that you are amazing. Has anyone taken you on a date?”

“No.”

The teacher shook her head. “That’s a shame. You deserve so much more than you have had.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.”

“I do. Tomorrow night, put on some of your nicest jeans and a blouse. We will drive over to Portland and have dinner. We will talk and laugh and get to know each other more. It will make me feel like the luckiest woman on earth if you let me be the first.”

Emma blinked away happy tears. “My first. My first what?”

Regina’s smile exuded her care and concern. “Your first whatever you want. Why don’t we start with the first date?”

Pale lips broke into a smile. “That sounds nice. You were already my first kiss if you don’t count Neal.”

“I don’t and won’t.” The wind blew stronger causing the tiny woman to shiver.

Without thinking Emma wrapped an arm around her pulling her close, sharing body heat. Once again nose to nose. “You really should quit tempting me this way, Mrs. Swan.”

“Oh?” Their noses continued to brush against one another with each breath.

“Um hum.” She responded nervously.

“Why is that?”

“Because this could become your second.”

Emma took the cue offered and sealed her lips against her neighbor’s again. This time she savored the flavor of the woman’s evening cup of coffee and something that was pure Regina.

“I have a confession to make,” Emma said as she separated their lips. She bumped their foreheads together.

“Oh.”

“I wouldn’t mind you being all the firsts I can think up.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Stardate 1835.19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of their SS universe

Regina exited the bridge. Until recently, having her evenings to herself had been something she treasured. But, Henry left a hole in her heart and life. Her cabin felt austere and empty, lifeless. Instead of replicating a dinner at home, she has taken to visiting the myriad of restaurants on board. Commander Hatter and his daughter filled the space for a few days, but as always duty wins out over loneliness.

She stepped off the lift wandering aimlessly trying to decide what to do with her time.

“There you are,” Beverly Crusher wrapped an arm around her bicep leading her toward the darkened restaurant the captain had chosen for the evening.

“I didn’t know I was lost.” The captain’s words came out barbed and harsh, but her old friend ignored the tone. Raising a dark eyebrow, Regina rolled her eyes before speaking again. “I wasn’t aware that you were looking for me. You could have contacted me anytime by communicator.”

“True. But, you have ignored many of my calls of late.” The two ladies slid into a corner booth across from one another. “For all, I knew you are testing out some of the holodecks more interesting programs.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the innuendo. “I am sorry. I don’t think I would've been good company. I’m working at sorting myself out.”

The waiter appeared and passed out menus cutting off the doctor’s cynical laugh. “Call it what you like, but you are hiding.” She dropped the artistically folded booklet on the table in front of her before glaring at her friend. “You do realize what that woman went through, right? You can’t expect her to be the one to reach out to you.” Beverly didn’t miss how the captain picked at her nails or that she hunched her shoulders. “Have you bothered to contact Henry?”

The stoic mask that took over the captain’s features answered better than any words could. The doctor thought back to the first time she met the young Regina Mills. The poor girl’s mother treated her like a doll she could force into a dress and program to behave the way she wanted. The brunette’s facial expression hid the abundant pain as it had then.

“I’ll take that as my answer. For the record, Henry is doing well in school and seems happy if not a little lonely. I think he wants to talk to you but is afraid you would deny him access to the bridge.”

“Are you ladies ready to order?”

The doctor waved him off with her hand. “We’ll signal you when we are ready.” His eyes volleyed to the captain who had ignored his presence and left.

The brunette’s eyes darted up from the menu and gawked at her friend. “You can’t be serious. I would love for him to visit whether I am at home or on the bridge. As long as we don’t have a crisis that needs my full attention he is welcome any time. In fact, I would like to introduce him to Jefferson’s daughter. They are about the same age. Since they are both new, I thought that they might bond over struggling to adapt to life on the ship together.”  
Crusher smirked. “You have been thinking about this for a while. You found an excellent excuse to see him.”

The captain’s eyes darkened. Irritation floating beneath the surface. “I don’t need an excuse to talk to him. He’s a pleasant young man. I was happy to share my quarters with him. He made my evenings so much more enjoyable. We would talk and laugh. We played board games.” She sighed. “As ridiculous as this is I miss sitting in the infirmary for an hour watching him read to his mother. I miss the way her lips formed the tiniest of smiles when I spoke to her even if it was to say hello. My suite is too quiet without him around. I have no right to be in either of their lives. I am not family, nor do either consider me a friend. I can’t force myself on them. I won’t try to take his free time away from his mother. If she had wanted me in their lives in any capacity, she would have said something. Anything at all would have been fine..” Her bottom lip quivered, and she fought to control her emotions. She raised her menu again studying the page that her eyes had yet to read. She didn’t like to talk about her feelings in private, let alone in a public setting. She felt the presence of the waiter standing a few feet from her shoulder, but she still wasn’t ready to make a decision. Her voice cracked when she attempted to fill the silence. “How are they doing? I can’t ask Hopper. I don’t want him to break confidentiality.”

“Oh, but I can?”

Regina knew her friend liked to tease. “Henry is adjusting. You had already given him a good foundation on what to expect and getting him started with school. Emma, well she’s …” The doctor looked over the captain’s shoulder. “What do you think, Emma? How are you?”

The captain spun to look over her shoulder. The blonde stood nervously rubbing her hands together. Regina kicked herself for assuming the quiet shadow behind her belonged to the wait staff rather than bothering to actually check her surroundings. “Mrs. Shepherd, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were there.”

“I am glad you could join us. Is Henry coming?” Crusher filled the void in the conversation. Ignoring the empty seat at the head of the table, Emma took the chair closest to the captain.

The blonde nodded. “He will be here in a few minutes. I asked him if I could have a chance to speak to Captain Mills alone first.”

“Why don’t I go get us some drinks? I will be right back.” Crusher disappeared from the table faster than Regina knew she could move.

“Why do I feel like this was a setup?” The captain continued examining the menu without sparing much of a glance at her newest companion.

Pale cheeks pinked. “I asked Dr. Crusher if she could get you to visit me, but she said you wouldn’t answer her.” Fear flooded green eyes as she paused to speak. “I’m sorry for the other day. I didn’t mean for you to think that I “ she closed her mouth hard. Her teeth clacked together startling the captain. She glanced up into tear-filled pools. “I know you aren’t anything like my husband. You wouldn’t make any demands on me. But, I need to be useful. I can’t live in your house, eating your food, wasting your resources without doing something in return.”

Sensing the end of the statement, Regina cleared her throat. “I’m sure we could find something you could do to be helpful. How do you feel about numbers?” An unseen hand squeezed Regina’s thigh, startling her. Emma tried to retract her hand; however, Regina placed her own on top of it stopping her progress. “I haven’t had a clerk or an assistant in quite some time. As captain, I should have one, but we didn’t have anyone capable among the crew that wouldn’t leave us short-handed somewhere else. Perhaps I could train you to fill the position.”

“I think I would like that.” The timid smile Emma offered brought more hope to the captain than she had felt in a long time.

“Does this mean you and Henry are moving in?”

Sadness beaded up where honest words could not.

“I see. Well, I if your new accommodations prove inadequate or you change your mind, the two of you will always be welcome.” The captain offered a tight smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She understood the woman’s fears. Part of her respect the need to try to live without help, but another longed to take her home and care for her like no one ever has.

“Regina!” A happy yell came from the doorway.

“If you would like we can finish this conversation over dinner in my apartment tomorrow. I can show you some of what I do, and we can discuss where you wish to work. And, please bring Henry with you. My life has been far too quiet without his exuberance.”

“Wonderful. I really should thank Dr. Crusher for helping me. I wanted to explain it to you. I never meant to hurt you. I wouldn't. I couldn't.” Emma began to slide away, but the captain intertwined the fingers silently requesting she stay put.

Beverly returned without drinks to which Regina shot her a stern ‘I saw what you did there’ look and then turned to greet Henry as he dropped into the seat at the end.

A few hours later Captain Mills sat alone in her cabin and felt comfortable for the first time in weeks.

 

 


	9. Finding Her Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two ladies go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last year at this time, I drove (with the hubby and kids) 850ish miles to my parents' house. I got to celebrate my dad's last Thanksgiving with him in hospice. It was a long hard week. We drove back. I spent 1 day teaching again only to receive the phone call I had been dreading. That night that he lost his battle with congestive heart failure. We immediately drove back. I know he is no longer hurting. I also know that mom is doing better because of how worn out she was getting taking care of him. But, the last week or two I have struggled to function. I keep feeling buried under an overwhelming sense of loss. It feels selfish and childish too. But, it has made writing exceedingly difficult. I apologize that this chapter is far later and shorter than I wanted, but it is what is at this point. I won't be posting again for at least 5 days. Maybe longer. We are going to see my mother-in-law for Thanksgiving. She survived her heart attacks (yes, plural) and her quadruple bypass in August. In a few more months we will be moving five hours south to live/take care of her permanently. Needless to say my headspace is a darkened mire. I just want to say thanks one more time to Kaden for making this suggestion. It has helped me keep my head from getting as lost in the darkness as it does sometimes. And, I would also like to say thanks and give a big hug to my long distance writing partner Dave (Xevn). He and I are on chapter 7 of a totally insane meta/adventure Swengame story. I am so thankful that he has kept me rather distracted and laughing with that craziness. Anyway, to you and yours I hope that you and your family/friends have a lovely holiday season whether you celebrate Thanksgiving, Xmas, Hanukkah or what have you. You are all special people if you take the time to support one another in the fanfiction community by being critical of our work but supportive of our endeavors. Thanks again.

“No matter what you are thinking, this does not cancel our date.” The blonde grumbled from her place on the couch. Her overly dramatic sigh reminded the brunette of the kids she taught more than it should.

Regina pursed her lips biting back a comment about how she wouldn’t mind there being that much skin on display for their date, but then Emma’s son walked back into the room. She couldn’t embarrass the boy that way.

“Here. You might need this.” Henry rolled his eyes as he handed his mother another ice pack for her face. He dropped two more: one for each knee.

Dark chocolate eyes traced every inch of the muscular legs from the tips of Emma’s toes to where her flannel sleeping shorts stopped mid-thigh.

Emma held the cold surface against the purpling bruise blossoming across her jaw and cheek.

“Call me crazy, but I don’t think dinner in Portland is going to happen tonight. I’m improvising.” Regina ignored the negativity floating in the air and went to inspect the blonde’s kitchen. Henry joined her in there after a few minutes.

As soon as she entered the tiny space two things became clear: the purple rose that she believed Emma had ignored stood in a small glass in the kitchen window and, the refrigerator sat painfully empty. Either Emma didn’t cook much, or she hadn’t had time to shop lately.

“Henry, I will be back in an hour. Can you take care of your mother while I’m gone?”

The boy growled. “Do I have to be awake for it? Our night in the forest was fun, but sleep didn’t happen.”

She laughed. “How many of you were there?”

“Five. Everything was fine until Felix felt something crawl on his leg. He tore off screaming into the night. He tripped over the stake coming out of the tent. It collapsed. Two guys got into a fight trying to crawl out. And, little Hansel wet his pants. By the time we had everything and everyone back in order, the sun had broken over the horizon. We gave up and came home.”

The two women began to laugh at the ridiculousness. “I don’t feel so bad about being punched in a bar brawl and thrown to the floor by a dwarf,” Emma spoke to her son from the couch; it felt more like a disembodied voice since all he could see was her hair hanging over the arm. “Sorry, Hen. That must have been awful.”

He shrugged. “It was kinda fun anyway.” He turned to his teacher. “I will shower while you are gone and eat lunch when you get back. I’m going to waste my Sunday afternoon watching Netflix until my eyes cross. If I’m not awake for dinner, please forgive me.”

Regina smiled. “I’ll be sure and leave a plate for you. Would you mind if I spent most of the afternoon and evening here with your mother?”

“No. Absolutely not. Regina, we are going out on our date.” Emma sat up groaning a little in the process. She huffed and pushed herself to her feet. She limped over to the kitchen doorway to participate in the discussion. “I know you want to be sweet and cook us dinner here, but we can’t.” Tossing an icepack on the counter, she shuffled over and grabbed the teacher’s hand. “If we wait for when the moon and stars align, for me to not get injured or Henry to not get sick or whatever we will never go out. Please, let’s go anyway.”

The light in Regina’s eyes dimmed a little. “I don’t mind taking care of you.”

Emma could see the other woman withdrawing inside herself a little. “I like it too. But, you know I’m right. How many times have you seen me injured since I’ve moved in?”

The brunette raised her eyebrows in question. “I don’t know. How many?”

Henry huffed. “Ma is an accident waiting to happen. Let’s see she dislocated her shoulder, cracked ribs, judging by that shiner appearing that would be black eye number five, both knees are swollen for the second time. A few honorable mentions would be the wrist and ankle sprain.”

“Don’t forget the stitches.”

He laughed. “Yes, let’s not forget about the stitches you got on day 1. Ma’s right. If you wait until she’s not hurt to go out, you will never get a date.” He kissed his mother on the temple and headed down the hallway. “I’m heading for a shower.”

The two women stayed close leaning on the kitchen island. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Regina asked unsure if this was a good idea.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Emma’s grin lit the room. “What time do you want to pick me up? I need to set the alarm.”

“It’s already well past 9 a.m. You need at least seven hours of sleep and another hour to get ready. Why don’t we err on the side of caution and say 6:30?”

“Okay. I will see you then.” Emma brushed her lips against the teacher’s cheek. “Thanks for checking on me. I am sorry that I worried you. I didn’t know I looked that bad.”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you black and blue when I went to get the paper this morning. It’s no one’s fault but the idiot that punched you.”

Their lips met one more time before she escorted her out the door.

++++

At 6:28 the blonde stood in front of her mirror smoothing down the long sweater she wore over her nicest pair of leggings. Her new ankle boots looked great. She examined her makeup again. The faintest hint of bruising could be detected if you knew what to look for, but Emma believed Regina would appreciate the effort.

A soft rap at the front door signaled her date’s arrival. The opened door revealed Regina dressed in black leather pants and a silk blouse. Emma loved when Regina’s blouses; every one of them offered a generous view of her cleavage.

“Hi.”

“Hello. Are you ready to go?” The smirk on Regina’s face melted into something Emma couldn’t quite interpret. The woman’s eyes darkened as she bit on her lower lip. Watching the teacher’s response made Emma’s pulse race. As far she could remember no one had ever made her feel the way Regina did.

“You bet.” Emma closed the door behind her and locked it. “Hen fell asleep not long after you left. Ruby said she would check on him around 8.” Taking the other woman’s hand in her own, they walked toward the car.

Regina froze. “You aren’t having anyone stay with him. Should we stay here?”

The blonde sighed. “Regina, he will be thirteen in a few months. He’s mature enough to sleep in a bed without harm. He’s locked in the house. He has a phone at his disposal if he needs anything. His dinner is on a plate waiting for him. Graham and Ruby will both call or drop by at some point between now and 11. He will be fine.” Ignoring the tugging on her hand, Emma walked to the driver’s side and opened the door for her date to slide in behind the wheel.

“Shouldn’t I be the one opening the doors?”

“Nope. I prefer doing it. I like the view.” The pink glow of Emma’s cheeks confirmed the truth in her statement.

“Duly noted. I will keep that in mind. But, this doesn’t mean you get to pay for dinner. I invited you therefore I pay. We won’t be debating this when the bill arrives.”

Emma shrugged. “I can live with that.” She smiled fondly at her neighbor while pushing the car door closed. She trotted to her side of the car. If weren’t for the slight hitch in her step, the brunette wouldn’t have guessed the woman had been injured in the wee hours of the morning.

The blonde slipped into the seat next to her. Without mentioning it, their fingers intertwine over the center console.

The two women lost themselves in natural conversation, small talk only about the world outside their window for the duration of the thirty-minute drive. As soon as the vehicle crossed into the city limits of Portland, the brunette slowed the car.

“I should have asked ahead of time. Would you prefer Italian, Mexican, seafood, Chinese or Thai?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I prefer food. I can’t say that I have tried too much Thai or Mexican, but that has more to do with availability than preference. Why don’t you take me to your favorite? I wouldn’t mind learning about you for a change.”

Regina’s turned the car quickly and parked in front of a red door. “Ok. Just remember that you suggested it.” She stepped out before the blonde had time to be chivalrous. Linking their hands again she pulled the younger woman toward the door and opened it. No sooner had they entered, then they found themselves tucked into a dimly lit corner of the room.

“I will be back to take your orders in a few minutes. Would anyone like something to drink?”

Regina’s eyes met Emma’s across the table. The blonde shifted uncomfortably. The teacher noticed the discomfort stemmed from the question. “Could you bring us a nice bottle of merlot?”

The waiter left them alone. Regina watched her date chew on her lower lip pensively as she read over the menu. “I wouldn’t mind making recommendations. I am fairly certain I have eaten every dish many times. But, there are a few that are better than the rest.” The lines on Emma’s forehead vanished.

“That would be nice. It smells wonderful in here, but I don’t know what half these dishes are.”

The teacher beamed. “I can’t wait to see how you like the food. My favorites are Osso buco alla Milanese, Arancini and Saltimbocca. And, there are quite a few desserts that are lovely as well.”

Emma shrugged. “I have no idea what any of that is.” She bit her lower lip, and slowly the rolled it out over her teeth while she thought. Regina enjoyed seeing the innocent thinking process being used by someone that had been to hell and back. Neal stole her childhood, but some of the innocent remained. Green eyes slowly lifted from her menu. “Would you mind if we ordered all three and you and I shared the dishes? I will split the bill with you if it’s too expensive. I just hate to waste the opportunity to test your favorites.”

“Regina.” An older woman walked their direction purposefully. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to Portland today? I don’t get to see enough of you.” Brown eyes widened as she turned to look over her shoulder.

“Hello, mother.” Regina slid out of the booth and hugged her mother. “I’m sorry. I wanted to bring my date out for the best Italian food on the east coast.”

The older woman kept an arm around her daughter. Emma could see the pride and love emanating from the two women.

“My, she is beautiful, Regina. She looks familiar. Dear, why do I know your face?” The puzzled look on the beautiful olive features did nothing to settle the deputy’s nerves.

“Well..I..ah..” Emma paled as she spoke.

“Mother, this is Emma Swan. She’s my neighbor and my date tonight.”

Understanding dawned. Emma gave the mature woman credit. Although she could see the pity cross her face for an instant. It didn’t linger. An arthritic hand rested on her shoulder. “I’ve heard many great things about you and your son. You must be special people. My daughter tends to have exquisite taste. She’s picky and hard to get to know. Her father used to comment on how discerning she was. Then, she met Mallory.” The disgust that rankled her features put a smile on pink lips.

“You don’t like Dr. Page.”

“I didn’t like someone more than a decade older dating my daughter. She had more in common with the woman’s son at the time.”

Regina grumbled and rolled her eyes as she slid back in the booth. “Here we go again.”

“No. I don’t think so. I wouldn’t want to ruin your evening.” She grinned at both of them. “You look good together. Since this can’t be more than the second or third date, I am going to leave you too it. But, before too long expect you to bring the Swans to Sunday dinner. If she’s important enough to bring here, then I think I should get to know them. Don’t you?”

The tiny brunette looked horrified, but her date laughed. “If you are saying that you want me and my son to get to see where Regina grew up, I’m in if old photographs are involved. Home movies would even be better.”

“I think that can be arranged.” The waiter walked up carrying a bottle and two glasses. “I see it is time to leave you to it. If I don’t get back to the table, they might send out a search party.” She waved her fingers at them and departed while the waiter served the wine and took their order. He left soon after.

“Your mother seems fun.”

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Regina cut her eyes across the room to where her mother sat with a group of older men and women. Judging from their clothing they might all be deans and distinguished faculty members at the University of Maine School of Law. “Imagine being raised by a semi-famous law professor. Can you imagine how many times she threatened my friends and me with obscure legal code that we couldn’t understand well enough to realize she was joking.” Regina sipped her wine and grinned. “Then, my sister, Zelena and her boyfriend ran streaking across campus one night. I soon discovered mother would do almost anything to keep us out of trouble. She campaigned to help a Republican judge maintain his post. Can you imagine? It took years for her to live it down.”

“I take it your mother cares about political parties.”

“A great deal. Why? Don’t you.”

“Not particularly. I think once they get beyond local politics they are all liars, creeps, and thieves. Someday when you have nothing better to do look up what you can about Neal’s parents. They are registered Democrats. She’s even served in the state Senate, yet they knew about what he did to me. They turned a blind eye to it. I know there are a lot more girls who had similar things happen. They don’t care as long as they stay wealthy and in power. So, no I don’t like politics. As far as I can tell they only give lip service to ideals, they have no intentions of preserving.”

Their table fell silent. Emerald green searched coffee orbs for an answer. “Does it bother you that I think all politicians are lying assholes?”

“No.” Regina’s shoulders tensed. “I can see why you would feel that way.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t expect us to agree on everything all the time. This isn’t a deal breaker for me.” Emma hummed as she took another sip of her wine. “I think I can overlook almost anything. You’ve been better to me than anyone ever has.”

The rest of their evening sailed passed them with lightning speed. At the end of the night, Regina parked in her own driveway at the blonde's request. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your door?" Disappointment colored the words pulling a smirk from the younger woman.

"Yes. I'm walking you to yours instead."

"Why?"

Her hand found the small of the brunette's back as she went up the sidewalk to her front door. As soon as they stood at the base of the stairs, Emma pulled Regina toward her. "I had the best first date ever." She wrapped both of her arms around the petite woman bringing their bodies together. "I didn't want to ruin it by having my son open the door when I did this." One of her hands cupped Regina's jaw, bringing their lips together in a kiss that started slowly, but quickly became heated. Teeth clicked together as their tongues danced and explored. A desperate whine fell from Emma's lips when Regina pulled away.

"I don't think either one of us is ready for the next step," the teacher uttered with labored breath.

"True. But, you are the first person that's tempted me. I do want that next step. Not yet, but soon." Emma blew out a breath. "I didn't dare to dream I would feel this way about anyone. You amaze me." She kissed her neighbor one more time before slowly backing away.

With every step backward in the darkness she fought the urge to turn and run.

"Thank you for an unforgettable night, Regina," she bowed dramatically and disappeared into the night.

 

 

 

 


	10. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An altercation at school has larger consequences in the grand scheme than one would normally expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this is pretty much a fluff piece so you don't have to worry about what Glass is going to do. He's a non-issue. 
> 
> If you feel up to reading something funny, and more than a bit silly. Try the Meta-Morphosis story that I am co-authoring. Emma is shapeshifting, reality bending mage that is also a thief to support her parent's medical bills and her brother's education. Regina is a world-weary dragon/sorceress who finds love in a place she never considered. Ruby, Mulan, Graham and a cast of others will walk in and out of the story...including other universes.
> 
> I hope everyone had a wonderful time with their families if you celebrated Thanksgiving. Mine went about as well as it could under the circumstances.

Sidney Glass allowed his glasses to fall to the tip of his nose as he adjusted the document on his desk. He cleared his throat. “I know all of you have a story or chapter for us to discuss, but I believe mine deserves to go first.”

Miss Mills, ever the professional, forced herself to not roll her eyes. “Any objections?” She asked the group, but when no response came, she continued. “I guess that means you are first today, Mr. Glass. Everyone flip to page 5 of our readings. I will reserve my comments for last. Who wants to go first?”

Mary Margaret cleared her throat, then spoke. “I would.” She straightened her packet before turning toward the senior. His haughtiness irritated her. She gave a smile to Henry, who sat next to the would-be author before focussing back on the creepy upperclassman. “I understand that you are trying to write a detective story. Your setting descriptions are wonderful. The vivid details that you outline the murder scene with are remarkable, but they are also creepy and gross. It borderlines on grotesque in the fact that you sound like you love the way her battered corpse looked. Truthfully, you made my skin crawl. I couldn’t eat dinner after reading this.”

Henry watched the color drain from Sidney’s skin as her harsh words fell from her lips. The muscles in the young man’s jaw twitched with seething anger and hatred.

Across the circle, Victor leaned on his elbows with a smirk on his face. “I rather liked the story. I feel like he is writing more in the style of Chuck Palahniuk or Bret Easton. At the moment, we believe the detective is the hero. But, he isn’t. Slowly he’s going to ease us into the mind of the killer. Our protagonist is the killer; the detective’s the villain. Sidney is only pretending to be a gentleman. He’s a savage at heart. He knows women are our playthings and toys, not people.”

Henry’s eyes bulged as he studied the teenager at his elbow. At first, his face resembled an angry man, but with each word a smug calm grew. His skin glowed as if he had received the highest compliment in the world. The boy swallowed his fearful disdain. Malice bubbled under the surface when Miss Mills broke the stifling silence.

She clicked her tongue. “Now, that isn’t a fair assumption, Mr. Hyde. However, I do approve of the author’s you mentioned. They use a strong voice that sucks the reader into the text. Whether you agree with their morality or not, you are compelled to see the world their way. Although they are offensive to an extent, they are using a different kind of lens. You condemn and love their protagonist at the same time.” She adjusted the scarf around her neck before addressing the senior. “Sidney, to an extent I agree with both of them. You lovingly describe the murder which I can’t imagine you meant to do. I am sure you don’t really feel women are little more than dogs that should have leashes around their necks and chained to a dark corner. Nor, can I imagine you would willingly harm anyone. Right, Sidney?”

The sixth-grader shivered at the malicious grin on the senior’s face. “Of course, Miss Mills. Women should be treasured and worshipped. I think you and I may disagree on how that should look, but women shouldn’t be left in the dark. No, that isn’t acceptable at all.”

Henry gulped at the clear hint that the only thing he considered abusive in that list was the lack of lighting. His hands shook where they held the pencil on his desk.

“I dare say that we keep exotic animals like lions and tigers in captivity. Why can’t we do that with other singularly magnificent creatures as well?”

Panic overrode the little brunette’s body. Henry shot to his feet and ran from the room. He only made it as far as the trashcan at the end of the hall before he lost all of his stomach contents. He wretched so hard that tears fell from his eyes. When he finally managed to get his breathing under control, he heard nervous laughter coming from the classroom’s open doorway. Then, the clicking of Miss Mills’s heels told him she would be coming out in a moment.

“Are you alright?” The soft expression on her face made his insides feel warm.

“I will be.” Upset with his response, he shifted his feet nervously. “I think I need to go wash my face and take a minute. Are they making fun of me?”

“No. Elsa verbally eviscerated both Glass and Whale. The laughing you heard was the class laughing at how the two boys blushed profusely when she pointed out that both of them were sounded like the belonged in a different century. Maybe one that still locked women in an asylum when they went through menopause.”

He blew out a breath. “Can I take a few minutes before I return?”

“Sure.” She squeezed his shoulder before he made his way to the men’s room. She could see the tension in his shoulders and wondered if she needed to talk to Dr. Hopper about today. She returned to the room and closed the door behind her before leaning on it.

“Okay, I think it’s time to have a real discussion about Henry. Without telling you much, I will tell you this. Tonight, google his last name. Read an article or two that strikes your fancy. Then, when you return to class tomorrow keep in mind who your classmate is. I don’t know who is or isn’t aware of his past, but since there is an On the Case with Paula Zahn episode dedicated to what happened to his mother, I think it is fair for me to say that today’s discussion and response went well over the line. I considered putting a stop to it. I probably should have, but I didn’t believe the two of you would take it this far out of line. I am very disappointed, to say the least. I will be talking to Dr. Page about the two of you. Don’t be surprised if the school has something to say about your subtle form of bullying.

The class period ended without much fanfare. Henry returned and sat quietly without participating. Hunched over his desk, he kept wondering what the bigger kids had intended with their antics.

Miss Mills, you are needed in the front office. The announcement over the loudspeaker came with the bell ending their day. She waved to Henry hoping he understood she wanted to speak to him privately later.

He sighed and began packing his bag. Sidney stayed in his seat until Henry finished what he was doing.

“I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions.”

Henry froze, not trusting the older boy.

“About what?”

++++

  
Miss Mills strutted into the office. The only way to maintain control of her annoyance had been to allow her attitude to be worn as armor. Her hips swayed more than usual as she entered the space. She hated when the office summoned an adult like a child sent for castigation.

“I was told I was needed in the front office.”

The receptionist pushed her salt and pepper hair out of her eyes. “Yes, Regina. You are wanted in the principal’s office. I’m afraid Mr. Midas has some of our more important donors with him. They’ve requested to speak with you. Maybe demanded might be a better way of putting it.”

A little taken aback, Regina straightened her clothing before approaching the imposing oak door.

“He’s expecting you. You may enter whenever you are ready.”

She stepped into the plush carpet. Regardless of the numerous times, she had stepped through the principal’s door, she found the quiet and luxurious decor discomfiting. The balding man sat behind his desk looking more like Santa Claus than a school’s commander in chief.

“You sent for me.”

He grinned and stood. “Yes, I did. I was hoping you might be of a little assistance. Let me introduce you to Robert and Bella Swan.”  
As soon as their names left his mouth, Regina blanched and took a step back. “I see and what is it exactly that you think I can help you with?”

No one would mistake the question for anything but the accusation it was.

Mrs. Swan stood up and held out her hand to shake. “Miss Mills, is it? I’m glad to meet you.” The woman’s eyes scanned the petite brunette. Regina, on the other hand, evaluated the woman before her. Tall in stature, but the long greying hair didn’t obscure the longing in hazel eyes. Whatever this woman was after, she doubted it was meant to be harmful. “Since our son has died, and we don’t feel the need to try to choose between our own child and the woman he wronged, we wish to get to know our grandson.”

Regina sucked her teeth. “I’m not his mother. I do have a close relationship with the boy and the younger Mrs. Swan, but this isn’t a choice I get to make. You should speak with Emma.”

Robert sat forward and adjusted his tie. He looked apologetic, bashful even. “We plan to do just that, but Dr. Midas has informed us that you are their friend and neighbor. We were wondering if you could give us any idea as to how well we would be received.”

Regina bit down on her lower lip and then rolled her lips together in a nervous gesture. Dr. Midas pointed her toward the vacant seat across from the elder couple. She adjusted her skirt and sat. She crossed her hands in her lap before lifting her eyes to the couple before her. “Emma has come a long way since she and Henry escaped your son.” She let the words land as they may. “But, even though she has earned her high school diploma and is taking online classes from university studying criminal justice, she still struggles with inadequacy. Please understand this woman is providing a good life for herself and her son with very little assistance from outsiders. She is a proud woman with a lot to overcome. I can’t honestly tell you how she will react.”

Mrs. Swan smiled, but her eyes filled with tears. “How would you suggest we contact her?”

The question hung in the air. No one answered while Regina considered the question. But, the phone rang. Dr. Midas’s face went from calm to redfaced in a heartbeat. “I will address both boys if you will bring them to the front office. Have someone contact their parents right away.” He slammed the phone into its cradle before addressing all three of them. “Well, when has been resolved since Deputy Swan will be here in a few minutes. I apologize, but we have to bring this meeting to a close. Apparently, one of our seniors decided to hit Henry. He didn’t anticipate that the boy knew how to defend himself.” He stood. “If the three of you could sit here for just a moment, I need to speak to both boys and see to it that each has an ice pack and paper to give their statement. When I get them settled, I will be relocating you to the waiting room for parents. You can meet the deputy when she arrives. I can’t make any promises as to how smoothly any of this will go. I had hoped we could arrange something a little less dramatic than all of this.”

++++

For the first time in a week, the brilliant smile on the deputy’s face disappeared. Emma parked her squad car and took the steps leading to the prestigious school two at a time. The worry she felt for her son grew worse the longer it took her to arrive.

“Henry.” She called his name as soon as she opened the glass door to the administrative offices. He held an ice pack to his nose with his left hand while he wrote with his right.

“Mom.” His voice trembled. He dropped the ice and the clipboard sprinting into her arms. “I am sorry, mom. I shouldn’t have hit him.”

She squeezed the crying boy to her. “It’ll be okay, Hen.”

“You don’t know that. They might throw me out for this.” His voice squeaked as he clung to her. His feet dangled as she held the boy tighter and stood.

“I sincerely doubt Dr. Midas would be willing to lose my contributions by expelling you.”

The soft-spoken man behind them startled the blonde. She dropped her son onto his feet before turning to look at the man. She had met he and his wife once or twice before. She knew they had retired from state politics before their son had died. But, she didn’t trust them because she believed they knew their son was a monster.

She eyed the older couple. “What brings the two of you here? You live too far away for you to come to defend Henry.”

Bella stood. “That’s true. But, we came to see the two of you. We approached Dr. Midas about creating an opportunity to meet you.”

Emma glared at the school’s principal. “It isn’t your place to interfere in my family.” Just as the words fell from her lips, Regina slipped from his office, closing the door behind her. Shocked at seeing her girlfriend exiting his office, betrayal bubbled in her guts. “Is Henry in trouble for the fight today?”

“No. It appears that Mr. Glass was intentionally baiting him.”

Emma’s mouth flattened into a cruel line. “Henry, grab your bookbag. We’re going home.” Her eyes fell on everyone in the room.”I don’t feel like dealing with outsiders right now.” Brown eyes implored ardent green, but a dismissive shake of blonde curls lumped the teacher in with all the others she didn’t trust.

 

 


	11. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Emma walking out of the administrative offices with Henry in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the commentary. It means a lot.

Regina’s head and heart hurt. After a brief discussion with the principal about the appropriateness of today’s events, she had departed hoping to smooth things over with her beloved neighbors. Luck had not been on her side. When she arrived home, their house stood empty. Not wanting to miss their return, she had run inside, changed into comfortable clothing before sitting vigil on the front steps. From where she sat on her porch drinking her warm mug of coffee, the Swan house still sat dark and lifeless. In one hand she held her late afternoon coffee; in the other, her uncooperative cell phone. She had yet to receive an answer from any of the calls or texts she had left for Emma.

As the soft illumination of porch lights fought against the growing darkness, she realized the futility of her choice. She glanced at her watch. 6:15. Her stomach rumbled, but she lacked the motivation to cook. She suspected Emma had taken Henry to the station with her for the rest of the shift whether to avoid her or to watch him; she couldn’t tell. Regina stood, dusted the dirt from her jeans and returned her coffee mug to the kitchen. She automatically went through the motions as her mind retread the conversation in Midas’s office over and over. Had she said or done anything wrong?

She slipped on her coat and locked the door. The brisk wind on the way to Granny’s made her teeth chatter incessantly while fear and doubt dogged every step of her journey from her foyer to the diner. By the time she reached the halfway point, she regretted not grabbing her gloves and scarf. Her pink tipped ears felt chafed already.

As soon as she opened the glass door to the diner, her heart pounded harder. Across the room, her favorite people sat in a quiet, though heated discussion.

Feeling someone’s eyes on her skin, Emma turned her head toward the door. The uncertainty in Regina’s stance evoked a wave of guilt. She sighed and knew that she caused the brunette’s state.

“One second, Henry.” She held up one finger for the boy to pause their conversation. The blonde pushed her way out of the booth and crossed the room to the most insecure version of the brunette she had witnessed. Without waiting for any words to be said or breaking stride, the blonde wrapped both arms around the petite woman and squeezed. “Hey. I’m sorry about earlier. I couldn’t deal with Henry, the Swans and you at the same time. It was too much.” She buried her warm nose against the cold skin of her girlfriend’s neck and left a chaste kiss on her pulse point.

The teacher hugged her back.”Why didn’t you return my calls?”

Emma pulled back but intertwined their fingers. “ I don’t have my phone with me. Come have dinner with us.” With a gentle pull to their clasped hands, the blonde led them across the room explaining a few details of her job. “The department’s policy is that we can’t carry our personal cell unless we work the late shift. My shift ends at 8 pm tonight.”

Regina slipped into the booth between Emma and the wall. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?’

“It never came up because I used to be the late shift. However, the mayor felt the town would do better with a rotation. I think me being out of commission from the bar fight made her rethink things. Each rota will be a week. I work the 8 to 8 shift for now.” Emma rolled her eyes. “And, for the record, the school contacted me through the office.” The blonde sighed and looked down at their joined hands. “I’m sorry for coldly waving you off. That isn’t okay. Henry has been fussing at me about it for the last hour.”

Regina eyes lifted from watching the deputy to across the table. Both the boy’s eyes had bruising beneath them, yet he looked strangely happy. “I heard the office demand your presence. I know that you were already in the office when I got there. But, I heard you tell all of them that it wasn’t your place to intervene. I’ve been trying to make mom see that you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Regina flashed him a weak smile. “I believe she knew that without you telling her.” She squeezed the deputy’s hand in hers. “Sometimes your mother reacts with what she can handle before she tries to see what else she can. I’m learning that. I have to give her the benefit of the doubt by granting time and space to come to me.”

“That isn’t fair.” He grumbled.

“Life isn’t fair, Henry. You should know that by now.” Emma’s curt response stunned the woman next to her. The way those cold words rolled off her tongue felt nothing like the gentle soul she knew.

The hard glint in green eyes evaporated into sorrowful pools. Emma’s voice broke as she spoke her final words on the subject. “How many times did Neal tell you that he decided what was fair and what wasn’t? Hmm?” The radio on the deputy’s shoulder squawked to life.

The two other occupants of the booth listened and watched utterly unfamiliar with the phrasing and numbers coming over from dispatch. The blonde wiped the fatigue from her face. “I’ve got to go. Could you order me a cheeseburger, fries, onion rings, and a chocolate shake? I’ll be right back.”

“What did that code mean?” Worry crept into the boy’s words.

“10-54 means cattle on the highway. In this case, it means Mrs. Moon’s cow has broken out of her pen and is eating Mr. Johnson's flower garden again. I will be back in fifteen to twenty minutes.” She kissed Regina on the cheek and ruffled her son’s hair. “Technically I don’t get a dinner break, so this is as much my problem as it is David’s so it won’t take long.” She waved and hurried out the door.  
Ruby stopped at the table with two glasses of water and looked confused. “Hen, I thought Em came in with you?”

Regina waved a hand dismissing the question. “The station radioed her to take a call. She will be back in fifteen minutes. We can order for her.”

“Okay.” The lanky waitress gave her a soft smile. “I guess you two are doing better then. So, what’ll you have?”

The teacher grinned back. “Yes, we have got ourselves sorted, I think. Emma wanted a cheeseburger with fries and onion rings. Oh, and a chocolate shake.” Regina looked over at the boy and waited for him to tell the waitress what he wanted.

“I want a grilled cheese, fries and a coke.”

Regina sighed. “You do know vegetables are necessary to grow a strong body.” She rolled her eyes.

“So, the usual salad with the dressing on the side?” the waitress asked teasingly.

Regina looked at the pictures on the menu and shook her head. “Not with these two. I would sit here drooling over their dinners. I want a bacon cheeseburger, fries, with a side salad. And, I think a lemonade would be good.”

The tall waitress finished writing out the order and turned to leave. But, then she turned back around. “Do you need more ice for your nose or has it quit throbbing?”

“It’s fine, Ruby. I will ice it again later.” He noticed the steely gaze across the table directed at his nose. Henry sighed dramatically and slumped against his seat. “How mad at me are you?”

The teacher pulled her eyes away from the door and searched the teen’s face. “What makes you think that I have a reason to be angry with you?”

He sunk further in his seat and mumbled. “I let that douchebag push my buttons. He started goading me as soon as class began. I kept myself in check until the day ended, but as soon as you left the room, he took it up a notch.”

“What did he do?”

The boy shrugged feeling the weight of her full attention. “He asked me if he could ask a few questions. I didn’t think anything of it until he asked what it was like to see my dad raping my mother like the bitch-in-heat she was.”

Rage seared through Regina’s bloodstream, but she managed to control the outward signs. “What happened next?”

“I told him that real men treat a woman with courtesy and respect which a ‘learned man’ should know. He didn’t like my comeback and elbowed me in the nose.” A smirk spread across the boy’s face. “You’d think he would have figured with my mom being a deputy and her not being married means I get to spar with her frequently. He didn’t expect me to pop him in the solar plexus, then the throat. While he was leaning over gasping for breath, I pushed him to the ground and got him in an armlock.” He started grinning. “Jefferson took a few pictures before calling for help. I am pretty sure he filmed the whole thing from start to finish, but I am not sure.”

If Henry had doubted what her opinion of the situation had been, the dark fury in her eyes and tension in her jaw made it clear. “I didn’t stay to hear about the investigation, but Jefferson was with Dr. Page and Dr. Midas. I’m sure they are very aware of Sidney’s bullying.” She growled the last few words. “I won’t be surprised if they expel him for that behavior. If he isn’t, I will have him removed from my class. He doesn’t need it to graduate, and I don’t have to tolerate that sort of behavior. He made everyone except Whale uncomfortable today. I’m sure Mary Margaret and her friends, Aurora and Ashley will report everything as well.”

Henry looked pleased with himself, grinning from ear to ear. But, Regina couldn’t let him enjoy the other boy’s folly. “You do know that your behavior isn’t acceptable either?” She put her elbow on the table and looked straight into his eyes to make sure she conveyed her point clearly. “Violence has no place at school. I know he started it, but you harmed him twice before you took a defensive posture. I understand why you feel self-defense is the way to go, but at school getting help is the better answer. What if you hadn’t been strong enough? What if you had injured him seriously? You could have been in more trouble than he is just by your use of force. You are too old to be thinking with your pride, not your head.”

“I agree.” Emma panted out the words; she had barreled through the door seconds before. She dropped into the seat next to Regina.

The brunette enjoyed the quick squeeze to her thigh before Emma threw her arm across the back of the booth. The teacher snuggled in tighter to the other woman’s side. Mahogany hair found its way onto the shoulder beside it, but not before her brow furrowed. “Mal hated when I corrected her son. Thank you for being supportive when I feel the need to speak up about his behavior.”

“Anytime.” Emma dropped her head on top of the one on her shoulder. “You were not so much parenting as being realistic about how our world works. He’s lucky I train with him. He could have been really hurt. Hen, do you understand how scary this is for me? For us?”

His eyes grew stormy, but he nodded. Engrossed in their conversation, the three failed to notice the couple that entered the diner.  
Mr. Swan gripped his wife’s hand tightly as they approached the table. “I didn’t expect to see you again so soon.”

Emma stared at the people before her trying to come up with something to say.

“Hello again.” Regina half-waved at them and hoped Emma snapped out of her current state.

Henry examined them curiously before sliding out of the booth and holding out his hand. “Henry Swan.”

“Robert Swan” The older gentlemen shook his hand. “And, this is my wife, Bella. We had hoped to introduce ourselves back at the school but your incident today prevented it.”

“Why are you here at all?” Emma finally croaked out. She slid from the booth and wrapped a protective arm around her son.

Bella stepped forward wearing a warm smile. “We only want to get to know our grandson. He’s getting older and will be making real life-changing decisions that you couldn’t possibly understand. You don’t have the education nor the experience to assist him. Do you believe you can help him navigate through the social problems of high school? Do you know what the collegiate application process is like? Have you figured out how you will pay his college tuition?” Robert tugged on the woman’s elbow.

“We want to get to know the boy so that we can help guide him in the right direction. We can open doors for him that you don’t even know exist. Don’t ruin his future because you let someone steal yours.” With an arrogant sniff, the grey-haired man held out a business card to the teenager. “When you realize that your mother is holding you back from your dreams, give us a call.”

Emma lost track of the words flying from their mouths shortly after she understood the truth in their words. She was inadequate. Henry deserved someone that could help him achieve his dreams. Stuck inside her head, she let Regina lead her back to the table after the couple left.

“They are wrong, mom.”

“Sure, Hen. If you say so.” The squeeze of Regina’s hand on her arm did nothing to quiet the demons of her mind. She went through the motions of eating and completing her last hour of desk duty. Regina stayed near. Worry lines highlighted the teacher’s eyes and mouth as she held back commenting on Emma’s behavior. The couple had interrupted their happy evening. Emma shoved down the feeling that her relationship with Regina teetered out of control again as it had earlier in the day. The longing in the large chocolate pools assured the blonde they would be okay. Something the couple said, or perhaps didn’t say tore at the back of the deputy’s mind. The harder she thought, the faster it evaporated like time did in the days her husband locked her away from the world. Try as she did, Regina failed to shake the woman out of her downward spiral. Shut out and exhausted, she chastely kissed her girlfriend goodnight before disappearing across the street leaving.

Hours later lying in her bed wishing for sleep that wouldn’t come, Emma finally realized that they ignored their own culpability in the way their son had turned out. The Swans offered their expertise, their guidance for another boy. Who had failed their son? If their leadership created Neal, what would happen to Henry? A wave of guilt washed through her being as she realized that after the Swans left words had fizzled rather than fall from her mouth.

As her world righted itself, she picked up her phone and typed.

_**ES: I should have asked you to stay.** _

She dropped the phone onto her chest pondering how to fix things.

_**RM: True. Be there in 5.** _

 

 


	12. Stardate 1845.08/ Henry's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has started his fanfic again, but life is bleeding into it. Henry shows more of his strength of character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have been MIA. My headspace still isn't great. If it makes you feel any better I am working on another story that is post-canon/alternate ending to the series. It isn't a particularly happy piece but it will have the standard SQ happy ending because that's how I roll.

**_This is the log of Captain Regina Mills on board the SS Storybrooke.  My new assistant has settled into her duties. Ms. Sheppard has proven herself to be proficient in taking inventory, allocating funds, and generally balancing the books for the ship. Though the federation prefers to have a Star Fleet officer assigned to such duties, I have never had anyone as capable as she in the roll._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The captain felt color rise to her cheeks as she realized that as her assistant, Emma had access to her ship’s daily log. Part of her duties required that she catalog and their contents for future cross-referencing and research. “God, what she must think of me.” She opened the directory that tracked what Emma had accessed. She smiled seeing that the blonde hadn’t touched the logs._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A loud beep signaled that the ship’s helm needed her attention._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Captain, we are being hailed by a delegation from Star Fleet. They are requesting permission to dock and come aboard. I think you should be aware that their call insignia implies that they are a political delegation.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Number One, you have the bridge. Feel free to coordinate docking procedures. I will meet the delegation in the security office’s reception bay.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Less than an hour later the captain stood in her dress uniform to greet Ambassador Shepherd and her consort. After the traditional ceremony, the captain found herself surrounded by the dignitary and her spouse._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Captain. Thank you for allowing us to come on board.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Regina nodded although her brow furrowed. She schooled her features to prevent them from noticing how perplexed their presence left her. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you are doing on my ship. I have yet to receive a directive to indicate our mission with you. We were under the impression that our next mission would be scientific, not diplomatic.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ambassador Shepherd side eyed the captain as her husband stepped around the buffet. He stepped closer into her personal space whether keeping the exchange quiet or trying to intimidate remained unclear._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“My wife and I understand that you have taken our grandson and his mother onto your ship. We would like you to return our family member to us.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Regina narrowed her eyes as she examined the man before her thae let her eyes rove of her his wife. Neither appeared emotionally distressed or like they had been in recent weeks. Either they controlled their visages well, or the family related events caused them little grief._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_“I was under the impression that your son’s body had been returned to you.” Using her hands to smooth down her coat, she widened the positioning of her feet and snapped her fingers bringing her security team closer. “As far as I am aware Mrs. Shepherd and her son have not instigated contact. I believe the living conditions that your son forced upon her grants her the ability to choose whether or not she allows you to have access to her or her child. You are welcome to be on my ship. However, my personal assistant can decide for herself whether or not you have a place in her life or that of her son. I am afraid my duties call. Have a good day.” Leaving the couple reeling from her statement, she exited the small conference room with two officers on her heels. “Jacobs you are to find a partner that you trust. The two of you will take turns guarding Henry anywhere he goes. This includes class. Those two do not have any right to approach him. If they initiate contact in any way, have them detained and removed from the ship immediately. Claussen, I want you to do the same for Emma. While she is on the bridge or in my offices, I will gladly watch over her, but for the rest of the time I need you to secure their housing, and anywhere else they choose to go._**

 

Regina dropped the page she had read onto the table’s surface. “Hen, are you sure you want to be telling your class, and everyone else in school what is going on?”  
  
He shrugged and attempted to brush the hair out of his eyes only for it to immediately fall back into the same position burying his eyes in the process. “No.” He pushed back from the table then put his head in his hands. “I don’t know whether to share it or hide it. Someday I will have to face them, but why does it have to be now?”  
  
The teacher quietly agreed with his point of view. “They are here to get to know you now. And, they are making some serious demands and accusations. The school can’t force them to stay away from you. Because they pay for your attendance, the school will be too afraid to refuse them contact with you.” She handed him the two handwritten pages. “It's your choice. If you want nothing to do with them, then you have to make them believe it. Otherwise, you are likely to have them dropping in periodically for the rest of your life.”  
  
Wiping angry tears from his cheeks, the teen stood and began to pace in the small space between the table and the wall. “If my mother worked for the school, could I attend for free?”  
  
Regina’s eyes scrunched in confusion. “Henry, she isn’t going to quit being a deputy to become a teacher. She’s taking the wrong classes, and she wouldn’t meet the qualifications for several more years. Even then, we cannot guarantee Storybrooke Prep will hire her.”  
  
He shook his head as his skin flushed. “That isn’t what I meant.”  
  
“Explain yourself, please.”  
  
++++  
  
Monday afternoon, Henry entered the school clutching his mother’s hand. Regina could see the couple entering the school from her classroom window. She knew the decision was Henry’s to make. lShe hated that he would not grace her classroom any longer. However, she believed that since she spent several evenings a week with her favorite duo that she would still be able to influence his writing.  
  
Henry held the door open as his mother crossed into the administrative offices. Neither of them acknowledged Mr. and Mrs. Swan sitting on the sofa at the far side of the room. Emma approached the desk. “My name is Deputy Emma Swan. My son and I made an appointment to speak to the governing board this afternoon.”  
  
The older secretary removed her glasses. “Yes, they are waiting for you. Right, this way.” She ushered them down the same corridor that held the small office where she first met Miss Mills. Emma smiled and squeezed Henry’s hand as they walked past the small conference room, then Dr. Hopper’s office. “This is the boardroom. They are expecting you. You may go in and have a seat. The other petitioners will enter in a moment and then the meeting will be adjourned.” She left the two standing before a pair of large oak doors.  
  
“Are you ready for this?” Emma asked knowing that the bulk of the conversation would have to come from Henry.  
  
“For this, I’ve been ready since we left the diner.” His jaw set in determination, Emma felt she could see the first glimmerings of adulthood shining in his eyes.  
  
Each pulled a door open, and they stepped in together as a unit. Four seats sat across from the raised dais where seven men and women sat in their boardroom workspace. The two older Swans entered and approached the two empty seats to Emma’s right.  
  
An older gentleman with a cane stepped forward. “We call this special meeting of the school council to order. Are the petitioners ready?”  
  
“Yes, we are.” Robert Swan sounded vaguely annoyed when he responded.  
  
“I am.” Henry stood and answered. His voice squeaked reminding everyone of his young age.  
  
“May I approach? As the boy is far too young to be allowed to speak, I would like a chance to explain what has happened.” Henry glared at his estranged grandfather.  
  
“You may.” A female council member at the center responded, yet her expression appeared none too pleased with the man’s insinuation.  
Mr. and Mrs. Swan approached the speaker’s lectern. She feigned wiping tears from her eyes, though the lack of moisture had been evident to all of the room. “My wife and I sent our son, Neal,  here a few decades ago. Now, we pay for our grandson Henry to attend. We do not have a good relationship with the boy’s mother. Through no fault of our own, she blames us for the state of her marriage to our deceased son. She caused a rift between the two of us and Neal, and now we believe she is coming between us and the boy. She denies us access. Since we pay this institution to educate our grandson, we feel that you should also grant us the ability to get to know the boy. We would like to have scheduled visits with him much the way he does the school psychiatrist.”  
  
“I don’t see how your family is our issue.” The redhaired councilman to the far left decried.  
  
“I agree,” came another response from the right.  
  
“I would think that the tuition and fees we’ve paid along with the extra donations we have contributed over the years should speak for themselves.”  
  
Emma sat stoically as the group discussed the rights of the wealthy. She didn’t doubt that the board had preplanned their statements to ensure another large donation to the facility. Without showing any response, she elbowed Henry and leaned over to him. “I think it might be time for you to say your piece.”  
  
He stood and walked behind the powerful couple and waited for the room’s eyes to fall on his smaller stature.  
  
The woman in the middle noticed him first. “Henry, are you waiting to speak?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am. I believe I can shed some light on the subject before all of you render a decision.”  
  
She raised her eyebrows, clearly shocked by his word choice.  
  
“This is ridiculous. The boy isn’t old enough to speak for himself.” Mr. Swan protested.  
  
“The boy was old enough to run to school for help when your son nearly beat his mother to death several years ago. I doubt he’s lost the ability to reflect on a situation and provide his own perspective on it within that time frame. Or, do you believe we fail to prepare our students for their future?”  
  
Mrs. Swan pulled on her husband’s hand. The quiet signal to acquiesce hung in the room. No one cared to mention the older couple’s knowledge or lack thereof as to the events of that fateful day.  
  
“You may approach Henry.”  
He stepped closer and straightened his school tie and jacket before catching eye contact with each of the seven before speaking. He dropped a manila folder on the angled surface before him and began reading.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I know all of you are aware that my father was abusive, controlling and that he held my mother as a captive in our home. My grandparents would like me and you to believe that they were ignorant of his actions.” Watery eyes looked up from his pre-written speech to see reticence shining from every corner. “They want me to overlook that they unleashed a monster on this world, on my mother, and on me. They want me to let them into my life.” The boy shook his head. “They want to influence my life choices.” His chuckle sounded watery. “Who on earth would allow them to try to help raise anyone else? Look at how the last one turned out.” He stepped away from the microphone and cleared his throat. “I know that I am nothing like my father, but unlike most people, I don’t believe money can solve my problems. They can pay for my schooling if they wish to do that. But, if the price tag of me attending means that I have to allow them into my life well...that is more than I am willing to pay. If you decide today that I will be meeting with them as often or instead of Dr. Hopper, I will choose to withdraw. I have already filled out the necessary paperwork to file for a restraining order. If that isn’t enough, I understand that you have to appease those paying the bills. No matter what your decision, I would like to say that this school has been a wonderful place to attend. You have helped me heal and grow in ways that a public school could not. However, if you can’t offer me the protection they can, then the public school will be my choice.”  
  
“We will take a brief recess and will resume in an hour. If you choose not to stay, we will send you our findings.” The man with a cane spoke again before all eyes waited for the four to leave their chamber.  
  
He turned away from the council and hustled to his mother. Henry flung his arms around Emma in her seat and buried his face in her hair. “Can we get out of here? I don’t feel like sticking around to hear what they decide.”  
  
“Sure. Regina should be cooking our dinner now.” With pride in her eyes, Emma laced her fingers with her son’s tugging the boy out the door.

 


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry changes schools. The women cross a bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to those that I keep giving me supportive words. My mother-in-law had two more heart attacks a week before Christmas and then came down with pneumonia. Our xmas presents were in Texas with my mother. So, me and the girls went to Texas for xmas. My husband was with his mother in south Georgia. My MIL is doing better and is home, but truthfully there isn't anything more they can do for her. They tried to put in stints and everything they touched created a new problem. Basically, medication is keeping her alive. She is choosing how she wants to go out which is at home. I know the end is coming; I am not sure how well my husband will take it as he lost he father nearly a decade ago. I feel like her being such an independent woman would not want to linger like my dad did. I suspect she won't be alive by the time we move, but it will be because she has decided to no longer fight. She doesn't want to be dependent. I totally understand where she is coming from. My husband doesn't.
> 
> I know many of you are wondering why I am divulging so much information. The answer is this. If I don't post, it is because I am either too busy or too overwhelmed. I have been a bit of both of late. However, I have now managed to finagle WIFI at her house so whenever we are sequestered down there I can still write. Writing provides me with solace and sanity in the middle of the fray. I ask only that you continue to be supportive, kind and patient. All the best...
> 
> PS. My next chapter is halfway written.

Although Henry’s departure from Storybrooke Prep should not have surprised anyone, the office staff had been floored when the boy and his mother returned for his records. A couple of days later, he enrolled in Hans Christian Andersen Middle, the public school.

Henry examined his new school clothes before hefting his backpack.

“Are you sure this is what you want, kid?” Emma asked nervously from the doorway. Covered in little more than her robe, her morning shower had revived her enough to see him off, but she could not wait to crawl into her bed. The night shift left her hollow and weak, lonely.

He sighed and nodded. “I won’t let those people try to weasel their way into our lives.” He gritted his teeth, thinking about the arrogance of his grandparents. “They don't give you credit for all the great things you did for me. Or, the sacrifices you have made. They act like you aren’t working and going to college part-time too. They still see you as that pathetic, unimportant kid.” Rubbing a hand down his face to help cover the tears gathering in his eyes, he tried to avoid his mother’s eyes as he unnecessarily checked the contents of his backpack for the third time that morning. “I’m not sure they see you as a person at all, more like a neglected pet.”

He zipped up the bag and pulled it over one shoulder.

She silently agreed and stepped out of his way. Once he stood on the porch, he waved one final time. “Are you still planning on picking me up in the squad car after school?”

She smirked. “You betcha. I want to see you after your first full day.”

He kissed her on the cheek. Then, he turned and began his short walk to school. At least, this time he didn’t have to wear a school uniform. Emma snuck her phone out of the pocket of her robe. The quick shot of the boy with a bounce in his step scurrying down the sidewalk brought a smile to her face.

ES: As you can see, Henry hasn’t changed his mind.  
RM: I had hoped.  
ES: Will you be coming over for a celebratory dinner?  
RM: I’m afraid not. Parent Conference Night.

Emma dropped her phone harshly on the cabinet. She knew Regina’s work required her presence, but moments like these felt like rejection. Trying to shake the nosedive her thoughts had taken, the blonde brushed her teeth and prepared for bed. Patroling all night may pay well, but it wrecked her. Her moods tended to lean toward the darkness. She blinked at the mirror seeing the deep creases between her eyebrows. She spat out the minty contents of her mouth and cupped her hands under the faucet. She used the clean water to swish out the last vestiges when she heard a knock at the door.

“What did you forget, Henry?” The question fell out as she unlocked the door and came face to face with an entirely different brunette.

“Good morning, Emma.” Regina beamed at her favorite blonde.

“Hi.”

Emma’s grumbled response caused a single brow to arch. She leaned on the door and sighed. Tired green eyes scanned her visitor starting with the four-inch heels and tracking up her hose encased legs. The blonde could not help how toned calves and thighs engrossed her for a few moments; she paused briefly where the toned thigh disappeared under a gray skirt.

Regina cleared her throat. Pulling Emma’s focus from where she drank in the brunette’s fitted sweater. “You didn’t respond. Are the two of you up for a late dinner or would you prefer the two of you celebrate without me?”

Emma perked up at the question. “How late is late?”

Regina slipped forward into Emma’s personal space. “Seven thirtyish?” Painted fingernails wrapped around the lapel of the bathrobe. “Is it awful of me that I would love to see what you have on beneath that?”

The blonde’s mouth went dry and fell open; she struggled to string a few words together to speak. She managed to stutter out seven thirty with a nod of her head.

Regina’s satisfied wicked smirk appeared. “Would the two of you like to meet me at Sabine’s Grill?”

Again, the deputy nodded her head in a near silent response. She gulped then she allowed her fatigue to rule her voice, but not her actions. She stepped a little closer bringing her mouth to Regina’s in a less-than-chaste kiss.

They reluctantly pulled back as Regina glanced at the time. “I’ve got to get moving, or I will be late.” Slowly easing down the walkway, her mind demanded that she work, her heart disagreed.

“Hey.” The brunette pivoted back around to face her girlfriend. “Do you think we might try a little less kid-friendly version of a sleepover this weekend? I have Friday night off.”

Cheeks reddening, eyes dancing, Regina blew her a kiss. “I would love that. But, we will move at your pace. If you change your mind before then, I won’t be upset.”

Emma’s shy smile levitated the teacher’s mood. She stepped onto the driveway and opened her car door. “You might not be disappointed by it, but I sure would be.”

Regina laughed at her girlfriend’s admission. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Right.”

+++++

“Wow, mom, this place is nice.” Henry’s head spun around checking out the restaurant as they followed the waitress to their table.

Emma grinned greeting Regina where she sat waiting. “You beat us here. I expected we’d have to wait for a little.”

“The last parent stood me up. I will admit that it seems that the parents I need to see don’t come and the ones I don’t always take up as much of my time as possible.” Her eye roll held no malice as her lips met the blonde’s who slid in the booth across from her holding her gunbelt in place. She unzipped her deputy’s coat and pushed it behind her freeing her arms.

Henry kissed the brunette on the cheek too, but his cheeks pinked in uncertainty. But, the warmth from her beaming smile encouraged him enough to sit down next to her.

“So, tell us about it, Henry. How was the first day?”

Regina’s eyebrows shot skyward realizing the blonde had held off on this discussion until they were together.

He grinned and picked up the menu feigning indifference. “What are you going to order, mom?”

His former teacher elbowed him in the ribs. “Henry, we’re waiting.”

He dropped the plastic-encased paper to the table. “Well, it's very different from Storybrook in some ways. We get to wear whatever clothes we choose within reason. The bathrooms smell funny and are covered in graffiti. My locker is twice the size it was. We aren’t allowed to talk much at lunch, and the food looks gross; I’m so glad mom packed my lunch. The classes are okay. They put me in the gifted classes which are super easy. The math teacher assured me it would be challenging, but I did the work we are doing now two years ago. I sit next to a kid named Nathaniel. He’s okay. He was at Storybrook last year, but then his dad abandoned them. His mom couldn’t afford to send him anymore.” His mild shrug discounted the toothy grin.

Regina sighed. Emma slid her hand across the table to entwine their fingers in silent gratitude. “I suppose the uniform means this is your lunch hour.”

“Yeah. Could you drop Henry at home? I’m on shift until 5.” Emma sipped her water. Then, flashed her eyes over to her son. “Hen knows that if he needs anything you are across the street. I check in on him anyway, but with David’s baby on the way and Graham on vacation, I am stuck working all night until Friday.”

The boy laughed. “I’m not six. I have homework, a shower to take and bed. There isn’t much I could need, you know?”

The women exchanged a look. They knew his childhood had matured him too quickly with excessive responsibilities.

“That doesn’t mean we don’t worry,” Regina answered squeezing Emma’s fingertips. “Have you seen anything enlighting in this ride-a-long?”

His eyes flicked to his mother’s and back. “Yeah, watching mom rescue a cat from a tree is hilarious.”

“Oh, hardy har. You are so funny.” Emma’s face flushed in embarrassment. “I only fell because the boots aren’t great for traction.” She shrugged. “It only knocked the wind out of me anyway.”

The teacher shook her head fighting back a giggle. Surrounded with the Swans, she no longer felt like an outsider. At some point, she had become part of the family unit even though no one had uttered the words. Love, compassion, and companionship--a true sense of belonging hovered about the table.

+++++

Emma parked her bug on the driveway and slid out. She stretched and scanned the area around her home. Technically, she didn’t clock out for another fifteen minutes, but David had arrived early saying he needed to get some uninterrupted sleep in the jail cell. She chose not to look a gift horse in the mouth and drove home before the sun crested the horizon. Her back popped as her arms stretched overhead. Then, a light went on across the street, first upstairs in what Emma recognized as Regina’s bedroom, then the front porch light glowed to life.

The blonde eyed her own front door and debated for a second before sprinting to the warm light calling to her.

“Hey.” Her greeting came out more as a question than a statement.

A sleep tousled Regina hung on her front door one leg out, bare to her thigh, her silk robe hung loosely off one shoulder and covered very little derailing every worry from the blonde’s head. “Hi.”

Emma gulped as she took purposeful steps toward the door. “Are you trying to invite me in for breakfast?”

The brunette bit her lower lip before running her tongue across it. “Something like that.”

“Right.” The deputy jumped over the remaining two steps to get up the porch before kissing the teacher soundly. “Are you gonna call in sick?” She asked in between kisses.

As pale lips nibbled down her jawline, Regina moaned. “I might be persuaded to do that.” She pulled the deputy by the jacket through the door. She pushed the woman against it while locking it behind them. Hands roamed. Their kisses grew desperate. Emma’s jacket fell to the floor with a thud. She removed her hands from where they caressed bare skin beneath Regina’s robe.

“I need to take my gunbelt off. Give me a second.”

Regina ignored her request; she wrapped her body around the deputy from the back. While Emma’s hands were preoccupied with her service weapon and paraphernalia, the brunette sucked an earlobe between her teeth and nibbled.

“God, that feels so good.” Whimpering and groaning, the blonde hung the belt on the coatrack and spun around grabbing her attacker.

“Uhhmmm.” Regina’s fingers threaded through the space between the buttons on the deputy’s uniform. “Should we take this upstairs or do we want to stay PG-13?” Heavy boots fell to the floor next to the door.

Emma refused to answer verbally. Instead, she lifted the teacher off the ground and encouraged her to wrap her legs around her denim-clad waist. Sock-footed, the blonde carried her lover upward.

“First door on the right.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Her snarked reply turned into a squeal when a slid under the rough material and squeezed her pale ass. “My brain short circuits every time you touch my skin.” She stuttered dropping Regina to the bed. Deft fingers removed the silk tie from the robe leaving Regina in only a thong.

“Oh, Jesus.”

Emma froze staring at the olive smoothness on display. The brunette sat up on her knees; her hands slid over the brown and beige polyester popping the buttons open quickly. Green eyes did not leave brown. Hope glimmered with a hint of trepidation lingering in the air.

“Drop your pants, please.”

The blonde rolled her shoulders, dropping her shirt to the floor. She pulled her tank over her head and flung it across the room. With no grace, she unzipped her pants and stepped out hopping on one leg until she lept, fell onto Regina. Both women laughed. The tender silliness eased the tightly wound rope in Emma’s belly.

Their lips crashed together again. “Help me remember to go home for a little while at 7. I need to wake him and fix his lunch.”

Regina rolled them over. “Will do. Now, shut up. We have better things to do.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I stop with the sex scene. I can't do it justice so I will leave it to your imagination.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry visits Regina at home. He knows more than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read 13 that I uploaded earlier today, be sure and read it first.

Weeks passed without much fanfare. Henry enjoyed school, acquired new friends and began having a social life. Regina and Emma found time for each other whenever they could, but Regina’s time with Henry alone all but disappeared. Then, finally, one Saturday Henry woke early and crossed the street.

 

Regina opened the door with one hand, still gripping her morning coffee in the other. “What’s the matter? Is Emma okay? Isn’t she on duty this morning?” A tinge of nervousness rang in her voice, but the boy’s demeanor calmed her.

 

Barefoot, wearing the sheriff’s department sweatpants and hoodie Emma had left behind the previous weekend, Regina leaned on the door waiting for Henry to explain his presence.

 

The teen giggled. “I’m sure she is as happy now as she was last night when the three of us had dinner.” He held out several pages. “Inspiration struck. I needed to bring this over.” 

 

With a sweeping grace, she stepped back and allowed him to enter. He immediately dropped to the floor and untied his shoelaces. He placed his new Vans beside the door and wiggled his sock covered toes. “Where to?”

 

She pointed to the kitchen island. “I don’t suppose you ate breakfast first.”

 

He grinned sheepishly. “Nice clothes. They look super familiar, motherly even.”

 

“Pancakes?” A dark eyebrow raised but she didn’t take the bait. She would not broach that topic with him without his mother’s input.

 

He nodded voraciously. The corners of her lips ticked upward. The more time they spent together, the easier their relationship felt. 

 

“You know I would be more than happy to cook for you even if you hadn’t written anything.” With a knowing smirk, she mixed the batter from memory. “While Emma’s not around, how much easier are your classes really?”

 

He shrugged. “I have less work to do. A lot of the kids can’t read very well. And, don’t get me started on the math class. They bumped me a grade level in all my academics, and I barely have to work at it.”

 

“Really? Your mother didn’t tell me that.” She poured the first pancake onto the griddle.

 

He toyed with the napkin in front of him. “I told her not to. I was afraid you would say that it means the school is bad.” Helplessly, his eyes pleaded with hers. 

 

She flipped the frying bread. 

 

“I don’t want mom to feel she has to figure out a way to pay for me to go to Storybrooke Prep. I will get an education without it.”  His head bowed. “Why couldn’t they continue to ignore me?” His hands veiled his face, but she knew frustration riddled his features.

 

She plated the first of his stack, poured another, wiped a drip from the mixing bowl and her hands before finally finding the right words. “I think they see a chance to try again with you. Maybe they think they could get it right this time.” Regina stepped closer and rested one hand on him for a moment before returning to cooking. “Just because they want to doesn’t mean you have to participate, nor does it mean it’s a good idea.” 

 

She repeated her earlier process and sipped her coffee. “I don’t particularly like the idea of you enduring them either. However, I am not your mother; it isn’t up to me, now is it?”

 

Henry’s fingers tapped nervously on the breakfast bar. “What if I want your opinion?”

 

She dropped the last pancake onto the stack. She delivered it to him with a slight flourish as she poured the syrup. “Henry, I only want what is best for you. But, I am still not your mother.” She punctuated each word with a teasing flick to the tip of his nose.

 

He cut into the food and shoved an overly large fork full in his mouth moaning loudly. “If you cooked these for mom that could change.” Although the words came off in jest, the hopeful look the boy aimed her direction ruined his attempt at hiding the truth.

 

Instead of taking her usual place across from him, today she pulled her stool close so that she could read with one arm wrapped around his shoulders.

  
  
  


**_Anxiously rubbing her hands together, Captain Mills knocked on the door to Emma’s quarters. Although this wasn’t her first visit, she still felt like an intruder. The blonde deserved her privacy respected. The brunette chewed her lip waiting on the door to open wishing for a few minutes alone with her assistant even though she missed seeing the boy now that he has started to excel in school._ **

 

**_“Hi, Captain.” Henry chirped from where he worked at the table. Emma stepped out of the way allowing the woman into her home.  The two shared a near silent hello because the boy watched their every move before the blonde vanished from the room._ **

 

**_“Homework?”_ **

 

**_The aroma wafting from the kitchen made her mouth water._ **

 

**_“Yes, ma’am. Mom’s cooking dinner. She asked me to tell you it’ll be ready soon. I was supposed to get the door, but I didn’t hear it. I had my headphones on. Sorry.”_ **

 

**_She smiled affectionately at him. He sensed her nervousness. His large hazel eyes glowed with happiness. “I’m glad we are doing this together. I haven’t been able to see enough of you lately. A family spends time together--they make the time even when it’s a struggle. They support one another, and protect the ones who aren’t able to do it for themselves.”_ **

 

**_Tears flooded her eyes listening to the boy’s words. Could they become a family like he insinuated?_ **

 

**_“Good evening, Regina.” Emma had snuck up behind them from the kitchen. She pressed a welcoming hand to the brunette’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “I’m glad you could come for a visit. I couldn’t speak at the door because I couldn’t neglect the food. I didn’t want to burn dinner.”_ **

 

**_By instinct, Regina’s hand found the one on her shoulder. “Me too.” She offered Emma a warm smile. “You know I never miss an opportunity to spend time with either of you.”_ **

 

**_“Thank you for everything, my captain.” Tension strung along each word the blonde said._ **

 

**_Furrowing her brow, trying to decipher what transpired between their morning together in the captain’s offices and now to warrant such a response.“Have the Shepherds been leaving the two of you alone?”_ **

 

**_Henry shifted next to her drawing the captain’s attention to him. He sighed dramatically. With one exaggerated eye roll, he turned to speak to both of them; his eyes flicked from one woman to the other. “I wish the two of you would quit worrying about them. They spoke to me when I left school. I told them I didn’t want them around. Then, I left. No problems.” He shrugged as he watched the two women pale. “If you two would let me handle it I think I can get them to go away on my own.”_ **

 

**_Neither of them responded, Emma slowly wrapped an arm around the captain seeking support while the other responded by doing the same. The blonde gathered all the offered strength without comment._ **

 

**_The boy wished the two women could see what he did. They were perfect for each other. He had all the family he could ever want already; it was in this room right now. For better or for worse, the sometimes blustery, but always reliable captain of the ship saved the two of them daily as they did her.  Why did the adults have to make this so hard?_ **

 

Regina dropped the first page onto the bar without continuing. 

 

“Henry, is this how you really feel?” Her voice quivered in a watery panic.

 

He grinned and leaned into her. “You know I do.” He sighed and turned back to his cooling breakfast. He cut another bite and shoved it in his mouth chewing slowly. He waited for the Regina to either continue reading or to place the rest of the pages down before he spoke again.

 

His heart broke a little when she sat the neglected pages down preferring to talk rather than read.

 

She cleared her throat pursed her lips before speaking. The arm she had wrapped around his shoulders rubbed soothing circles across his back. “Your mother and I are building a solid relationship, but we are not rushing into anything. You are correct when you say that I  need the two of you as much as you need me. I miss seeing you every day. I miss our conversations. But, it will be your mother’s choice when and where I have access to you. You are in my life for as long as she wills it. As much as I love you, I am still not your mother.”

 

He noted the sadness welling in her eyes. “I think you are speaking more from past experience than from what you know my mother will say or do.” He huffed and dropped his fork. “Dr. Page must have been an idiot to exclude you with her son. I’m looking forward to the day that you and mom tie the knot.”

 

Regina sat back quickly startled. 

 

He chuckled. “Oh, come on. We both know that the two of you fell head over heels from each other from the beginning. Mom may be damaged and a little gunshy, but she has never been this happy in her whole life. That is because of you. By the time I’m in high school my last name will be MIlls. I will be back in your class at Storybrook Prep with free admissions because my mother works there. And, my other mother will be sheriff so no one will try to bully me anymore.” 

 

Screaming and crying with happiness and more than a bit terrified, Henry left Regina utterly speechless for several minutes.

 

“Have you told any of this to your mother?” The words came out in a choking rasp.

 

“Not yet.” Mirth filtered into his eyes. “It’s been kind of difficult having a conversation about you right now. I mention your name, and suddenly she has a goofy smile on her face, and she has mentally checked out. If I didn’t know any better in those moments, I would swear she was drunk. She’s actually blissfully happy.” A sly grin spread across his face. “And, you do know that I am not stupid. Half the time her shirt is buttoned wrong.”

 

He picked up his fork and speared the last bite on his plate. “Feel free to read the rest. I am not satisfied. I seem to have skipped the climax and written the epilogue. I need some guidance. What can I do so that Emma runs the Shepherds off the ship? It can’t be the captain’s doing. It has to his mother’s work.” He hopped down from the chair.

 

“Jefferson called. We’re meeting at the arcade today. He says he wants me to read a short story he’s written. We are going to have some burgers, play some games and hang out. See ya.”

 

He waved casually before sprinting to the front door. Regina sat in silence. How was she going to summarize this conversation in a way that didn’t give his mother a heart attack?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story takes a left-hand turn that I didn't intend...damn it, Zelena did not want to behave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began this chapter on a completely different note, but after a heartfelt discussion with a co-worker/friend, I chose to look for a way that Emma could step out of her comfort zone and help someone who desperately needs it. This chapter/arc is and will be considerate to the Trans population as I can't even begin to imagine how brave one must be to have to tell that hard truth to a spouse. And, yes--Xevn did inspire this a bit even if this is not part of his journey...his transitioning has been an eye-opener in so very many ways.

Regina felt ridiculous. In the half-light of Emma’s bedroom with her laptop perched safely across her legs listening to the blonde’s soft snores, she wanted to help Henry; he had explicitly asked for her to come up with the climax of the story. If anyone asked, the English teacher considered writing fanfiction for Star Trek to be a rather sophomoric idea. However, the blinking cursor taunted her as she realized she had no sense at all as to what she should put down on the page.

She sighed dramatically.

Sensing her distress, Emma scooted over placing a comforting hand on her knee. “What are you doing?” The deputy lifted her head and stared blearily at the alarm clock. “It’s four in the morning on the weekend. Why are you ruining our sleep?” she whined. Exasperated, but curious, the blonde sat up and leaned into her girlfriend’s personal space. “Why are you are trying to work at an ungodly hour on a Sunday morning?”

The brunette shut the screen and slid the offending item onto the nightstand. “I’m sorry.” She huffed and rolled over to snuggle into the blonde.

An angry digit poked her in the ribcage. “I want an answer. What has you awake so early?”

“Your son. He asked for help on his story, and I haven’t come up with anything helpful.”

“Mmhmm.” A doubtful hum rang in the air.

Emma smiled in the darkness. She could not see the pouty expression on the brunette’s face, but she heard it in her lover’s voice. An impish grin spread across her face as her fingers danced across the delicate bones of Regina’s ribs enticing a girly squeal from her lips. “Stop it,” she whined. Olive fingers trapped pale ones stopping the frantic teasing.

“You wouldn’t be stressing over our visit with your mother, by any chance?”

Emma could not see the annoyed glint in her eyes, but she knew it shone in the darkness anyway.

A disgruntled huff escaped Regina’s mouth. “As if…”

The blonde’s fingers pulled Regina in for a soft kiss. Unsure eyes popped open, then vanished as the olive toned nose buried into her tangled curls. “My mother has been asking me for weeks when the two of you would be coming to Sunday dinner. You would think that by now I would be mentally prepared for this.”

Emma pulled the smaller woman’s body flush with hers. “I’ve already met your mother. She’s a lovely woman. You know Henry will charm her socks off. Quit worrying so much.” The blonde’s whispering tickled the shell of the teacher’s ear. “I’m looking forward to seeing all those photo albums she promised me.” Regina went rigid in her arms.

“I don’t think so.” Throwing a strong thigh across the blonde’s middle, she crawled on top of her lover. “You don’t need to see me with pigtails, scraped knees or braces.”

Green eyes twinkled. “I disagree. Just because those pictures of me barely exist is not a reason for me to have to miss yours.” She pulled pouty full lips down to meet her own. “I wouldn’t skip this for anything.”

“You say that now. My cousin will be there.”

“The girl your parents helped raise?”

The brunette riggled closer. “Zelena’s a real piece of work. She is loud and dramatic. Normally, Walsh helps keep her in line, but from what mother’s said he might not be making an appearance.”

“I’m sure it will all be fine.”

Holding some of her body weight on an elbow, Regina kissed Emma again. “Hmm. You do know that you will regret opening this can of worms. Dad photographed nearly every day of my childhood. And, those home movies you wanted...if mom can find a working projector you could be stuck watching me and Zee climb trees, swim in the pool, ride horses or skip rope for hours.”

The blonde’s smile beamed up at her in the darkness. “I think I could live with that.”

+++++

Hours later Regina and Emma walked hand in hand up the cobblestone walkway behind Henry as he dashed ahead to the steps of the large estate. “Do you think she will let me ride one of her horses?”

Regina grinned at the blonde; the other woman responded by squeezing the fingers clasped in hers. “God, he’s already starting.”

“I think that could be arranged.” A gentle teasing tone filled the older Mills' voice.

“Hello, mother.” Regina let go of Emma’s hand and went the steps to hug her mother. “I know you have met Emma before, but this is Henry.”

The teen bounced on his toes in front of the older woman nervously switching his weight back and forth. His mother wrapped an arm around his lower back calming him. “Hi.” He offered his hand for a shake.

“Oh, that will never do.” Cora pulled him forward by his shoulders. “Be prepared for a hug, Henry Swan. My daughter has said many things about you. All of them have led me to believe you are quite a remarkable young man.” She squeezed the boy’s sides tightly before letting him go. “How I wish my Henry were alive to meet you. He would have been thrilled. How often has he complained about being outnumbered by the women of this house?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “More times than I can count. Are Zelena and Robyn coming today or is she still in London?”

Her mother scoffed. “You know she wouldn’t miss you bringing someone to meet me. She may not be your sister by blood, but that cousin of yours is as competitive with you as any sister would ever be.”

Emma laughed. “It can’t be that bad.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” She bumped their shoulders together as they followed Henry and her mother through the front door. “The year after I was salutatorian she made valedictorian. I was accepted to Harvard, Yale and NYU. She was accepted at all those plus Cambridge. I chose Yale. She went to Cambridge. I wanted to become a college professor and had an affair with a TA. She married a professor and is now divorcing one of the most renowned historians in the world. Walsh is cultured, intelligent; a beautiful man; I can’t imagine why she’d want to cut him from her life.” Regina shook her head lost in thought. “I swear she never once showed interest in an academic until I brought Mal home to meet my parents.”

“Now, Regina you know her marriage had nothing to do with you. And, I do not think it is appropriate to be discussing your sister’s marriage behind her back.” Cora ushered them into a nearby sitting room. “Let me go check on lunch. I will be right back.”

“Not my sister…” she called in response. Then she leaned into the woman beside her. The younger brunette pecked the blonde’s lips as the boy gawked at all the photographs on the walls. “Henry, if you start by the far window you will enjoy it more. There are fewer portraits. Dad called that my trophy wall.”

“Out of curiosity, if her husband is so wonderful, why are they getting divorced?” Emma asked in a semi-whisper. The words lingered as the blonde abandoned the teacher to stand next to her son. He grinned and pointed at a framed photograph of a young Regina in full equestrian regalia holding a trophy above her head sporting a bloody upper lip and a missing tooth.

Emerald eyes traced over the images that wallpapered the area ranging from a pre-schooler wearing a speedo and swim cap covered in medals to a pre-teen sporting a ball cap with a bat over her shoulder. Her toothy grin evaporated with the state of the woman with the fiery locks holding a glass in her right hand and a bottle of black label Jim Beam in her left.

“Because I’m not a carpet muncher.” Zelena stumbled into the room. Flushed red cheeks and red-rimmed eyes hinted at her state of being.

“Zee. Watch your mouth. There are children present.” Regina snapped. Anger raced in her veins. Emma quickly stepped to where the teacher sat. The blonde could see the worry lacing her features. With the comforting support surrounding her, the brunette realized her cousin’s remarks had not been aimed outward judging by her dejected demeanor.

Henry’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the drunk woman stumbling through the middle of the room.

“It isn’t like he’s unfamiliar with what it is or even lesbians for chrissake,” she huffed and dropped into the waiting arms of a wingbacked chair. With her words slurring and her voice cracking, no one could make sense of the words “Why does he want to change?” falling from her lips.

Cora reentered the room and snatched the glass bottle from trembling fingers. “I believe you’ve had enough. Lunch is on the table. Hopefully, food will sober you a little.” She grasped the wispy woman’s forearms assisting her out of the chair.

“Who is she?” Henry timidly asked.

A melancholy smile twitched at the corners of Regina’s mouth. “That is my cousin Zelena. When I was your age, she was my partner in crime. Granted, it was usually sneaking out to ride Rocinante or stealing mom’s cookies.” She tipped her head toward the dining room. “Let’s follow, my dears. No one sets a brunch like my mother.”

Emma interlocked their fingers as the three of them step in together.

Zelena appraised the trio as they took their seats. “You might not have made it official yet, but the three of you may a beautiful family.”

“Thanks.” Henry’s sheepish response said it all. He had what he wanted. He had gained a family over the past few months and had no intentions of letting it slip through his fingers. “I’m Henry by the way.”

She reached out and grasped his outstretched hand with her fingertips. “If my daughter would crawl out of bed, you could meet Robyn, but she’s jetlagged.”  
Cora cleared her throat and sat. “She’s a beautiful little girl, but she’s half Henry’s age. I would be willing to wager that she will be ready to snack and hop on a horse by the time we are finished eating.” She turned and pat Zelena’s hand where it rested on the table. “I left bacon and a muffin for her in the kitchen.”

Teary blue eyes tore away from the older woman and glanced across the table at Regina. She mouthed a delicate ‘sorry’ before sipping on her coffee.

Emma, Regina, and Henry savored the cheerful interaction with the elder Mills. Soon after the last dishes cleared from the room, a strawberry blonde girl whipped through the room. MInutes later the children abandoned the adults; they preferred the company of the horses.

The women retired to the solarium with coffees. Regina walked with one arm around Zelena supporting the woman as she went. Once they seated, Cora sniffed in their direction. Emma sat near the window watching the little girl and Henry climbing on the fence of the horse paddock. Even though part of her wanted to snuggle into her favorite brunette’s side, she understood her lover’s need to care for a distressed Regina.

Emma’s eyes darted over to meet Cora’s across the room. They shared a knowing smile as the other two eased onto the loveseat.

“When were you going to tell me you and Walsh were having trouble?” She clutched at Zelena’s hand as she used the other to wipe away a few escaped tears. Using a pale index finger, she wiped away the excess of mascara dripping under her eyes. The brunette handed her a tissue and waited as patiently as she could.

She stammered out, “I didn’t know we were. This was so sudden, but I think I should have known.”

Regina’s brow furrowed. “Known what?”

Zelena’s painfilled eyes cut into her question. “He says he feels unhappy in his own body.” She sighed and pushed up on her unsteady feet. With her back to the room, Zelena watched her daughter riding with a large, happy smile. “Walsh has been shy lately. He won’t change with me in the room, dims the lights to shower, and I can’t tell you the last time I saw him completely naked.”

Ever the concerned mother, Cora made her way behind the suffering redhead and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure he loves you.”

“I know he does. I am not the issue.”  
All three women exchange confused glances. Zelena turned slowly and then leaned on the glass. “Last week I came home from a girls night out to find him wearing my negligee. He had shaved his legs and curled his hair. My Wally was crying.” She cleared her throat. “It’s the first time in months that I saw him smile.”

Shaking her head as if the memory plagued her, she walked over to the wet bar and poured herself another whiskey. “He says he loves me, but Walsh feels that he should be a woman. I don’t know if I can deal with that.”

She downed the glass quickly and poured another as the other three sat in uncomfortable silence trying to process her words.

“I don’t know maybe I should ask for Emma’s help. How did you switch teams so easily?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Her Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's statement to Zelena. And, Emma and Regina make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to finish writing this earlier this week, but the world did not cooperate.

“I don’t know maybe I should ask for Emma’s help. How did you switch teams so easily?”

Zelena’s careless question floored the room. Regina’s fearful eyes watched every move the blonde made until Cora broke the tension.

“Is it appropriate to ask that of someone we hardly know?” The older woman’s stern voice chastised and corrected in the same way a mother would.

Emma shrank into herself ignoring the rest of the room. She struggled with how to respond. Her first instinct of dashing from the place, as she had done many times in the past, would disappoint or possibly hurt Regina. The deputy’s gaze landed on her favorite brunette. For one moment, she lost herself in the patient sturdiness lurking in those coffee-colored eyes--she absorbed all the tender affection she could. As much as she knew Regina and her mother would not think less of her if she avoided this topic, the young woman wanted to make a step forward. She allowed the silence to set about the room like a too warm blanket.

Emma shifted in her chair; she tired quickly of having three sets of eyes bearing down on her: one supporting, two appraising. She pushed herself out of her chair and walked to the bar. “I know it’s only half past noon, but I think all of us need to loosen up if we’re going to wade into this subject at all.” She pulled down three more glasses and filled them to the brim with the closest crystal decanter not bothering to discover what drink it contained. Then, she carried two glasses across the room. Cora whispered a quiet thank you where Regina pecked her lips; the offer of a sweet smile strengthened the blonde’s resolve to speak. Sighing to herself, she returned to the bar for her drink. A quick glance at Zelena’s tears caused Emma to toss back her bourbon in one gulp and refill it before retaking her seat. Green eyes examined the large space separating her chair from the other three women. An ottoman stood to the far side of Cora’s position at a small distance from the loveseat. Downing the last of her liquid courage, she screwed her lips together and placed her empty glass down on the coffee table.

As if following the orders of a drill sergeant, she leaped from her chair. Apprehension peered at her as she corrected her previous mistake. In a few quick movements, she scooted the small footstool to sit in front of the devastated woman. With one hand Emma linked her fingers with Regina’s anchoring her body and thoughts searching for the words she needed. Tenderly and with more than a little trepidation, she placed a hand on Zelena’s knee. When the woman’s sobs subsided, she cleared her throat and spoke. “I think you will find that my experience is very different from yours. But, I might help you a little.” Her voice cracked as her eyes ins[ected the carpet hoping for the gods to give her the answers. “Until Regina, I had never made love. Sure, I had sex. I’ve been groped, laid, fucked and raped.”

She paused. Regina offered her drink which Emma declined with a shake of her head. Instead, the damaged woman squeezed her lover’s fingers, cleared her throat and continued. “Neal enticed me out of my home when I was very young. I was innocent and stupid. I thought the love and tenderness he showed me the few times we spoke would continue. It wasn’t the case. As soon as I was in his house, it was all about his needs. I learned to please him. And, no not all of it was terrible, but none of it was something I actively wanted--it was more hopeless resignation that this was my life. Neal could be gentle or rough, but it wasn’t whether or not he had a penis that was the problem. I didn’t matter. He could have had the exact same experience with a thousand different people. I was replaceable. What I felt, hoped and wanted were irrelevant.”

Regina squeezed Emma’s hand in encouragement. The blonde lifted her head.

“The first time I saw her she wore a gray pencil skirt, killer heels, and a wine colored silk blouse. She waved hello, and my heart raced. She scared me so badly that I hid in the house until I knew she was gone. Funny, the armed robber at the Quiky Mart didn’t even raise my blood pressure, but a petite woman with a winning smile brought me to my knees.” Emma’s eyes lost their focus as she spoke. “She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And, for the first time in my life, I felt a strong physical attraction for someone. Then, I got to know her. It didn’t take long for my heart and my head to agree with my hormones. The first time I kissed her, I did it because I couldn’t think of anything else at that moment. I couldn’t imagine spending another second of my life without knowing what her lips tasted like.”

Emma’s eyes resumed life as they flicked over to Regina’s. “Everything she and I have shared together I wouldn’t want with anyone else. You ask me about switching teams like I cared whether it was a man or a woman and I can’t say its true. I was never really on team Neal, and now I would never dream of being on any other team than Regina’s.”

“I guess what I am trying to say is that if you love him, then you need to decide if you can love the woman inside of him. She is part of who he is. If you are more concerned with appendages than the person, then you already have your answer. You can’t change what he feels any more than they can.”

Zee stared at the blonde woman perched in front of her. “Do you think he still loves me?”

Emma shrugged. “How would I know? But, if he tried to share what he is going through with you, then you must be important to him. He probably needs to know that you still love him. Can you imagine how rejected he feels right now?”

“Oh, god.” Suddenly looking the closest to sober as she had all day, the redhead pulled her cell phone out of a pocket. “I’ve been an idiot. Excuse me. I need to call him.”

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma where she sat. “I’m so proud of you.”

Suddenly, another hand sat pressed on the blonde’s back as Cora took the seat her niece had vacated. “Thank you, Emma. I do not know anyone who could have made her see her folly any better than you just did. She arrived in the wee hours of the morning. I knew something was wrong, but I never imagined…” Teary-eyed, Cora clutched onto Emma’s free hand like it was a lifeline. “You and your son make wonderful additions to the family. I’m glad that Regina finally brought you over for Sunday brunch.”

+++++

  
In the early hours of the evening, Emma curled into her girlfriend’s side warm and content. Sweat cooled on both their bodies, breathless, satiated and happy, the blonde pressed her lips to the ticklish skin of her love’s ribcage.

A pleasant hum resounded from the teacher, but her eyes refused to open.

“So, I’m part of the family now. Funny thing is I don’t remember that happening? When was it exactly.”

Regina buried her fist in blonde hair and pulled her girlfriend up for a kiss. The deputy shuddered against her, fatigued muscles refusing to hold her weight off the smaller woman. Red lips curled upward seeing her girlfriend’s struggle. “Was I a little too much for you this time?” She playfully fused their bodies together and rolled them over. “I think we’ve been family since you trusted me about the Swans. You never doubted my intentions.”

“Never.” Green eyes shifted nervously to the green clock. “When did you say you needed to go home?”

A pinched look crossed the teacher’s face as concerned eyes met exhausted ones. Regina whined. “Soon, I think. I hate doing this. We spend the whole day or weekend together, and then one of us has to vanish.” Using her fingernail, she picked idly at a non-existent mark on the sheet. “Is it too soon for you and Henry to move in with me?”

Shocked into wakefulness, Emma surged up kissing the lips hovering over hers. “Maybe, but we aren’t moving at anyone’s speed but ours. I think we should discuss it with Henry first, but I’m fairly certain he won’t protest.” The blonde rolled them over again straddling Regina. “Why don’t you slip home to pick up clothes for tomorrow? It’s too late to drag Hen across the street, but I’m done with sleeping without you.”

“Me too.”

 


	17. Moving In, Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of story and a little bit of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept planning to put this scene in to show the growing trust between Regina and Emma. Regina keeps helping Emma move past the damage Neal left. Her place in the kitchen is one of the very telling parts for me.

Emma’s eyes flicked over to where her son sprawled across the den floor. He kept insisting that their DVDs had to intermingled with Regina’s and in alphabetical order. She laughed to herself wondering if his OCD tendencies came from Neal. For the first time, the thought that he might have inherited something from his father did not cause her to flinch. 

 

Regina sighed again. “I don’t know what happened. My creative writing class started so well, but now…” Her eyes drifted to Henry. “It’s like the heart of the class disappeared a few months ago.”

 

Although his ears reddened, Henry continued to work silently.

 

The deputy looked at her online course work then to the two people she loved. “If you told them to stay after school, I am sure we might be able to get Henry to join in again.” She mumbled the words around the pencil perched between her lips.

 

“Can I?”

 

His eagerness shocked the teacher. “You would have to check in as a guest at the front desk, but I’m sure that Dr. Paige would allow you to visit. Let me talk to her and then the class. Maybe next Friday when we do our next writer’s circle you can join in. I will get you a copy of everyone’s work ahead of time.”

 

Regina reached across the distance and grabbed the eraser protruding from pale pink lips. “I never have understood why you take notes on paper while you do digital course work. You are such a Luddite sometimes.”

 

A childish grin blossomed on the blonde’s face, but she conceded the point. “Guilty as charged. Now, I’ve finished my homework. What are we cooking for dinner?”

 

Henry dropped the stack in his hands.

 

“Did I hear you say we?” Regina's eyebrows climbed higher.

 

“Um. Yes.” Henry and Regina gawked at her. She stood nervously playing with her hair. “I thought it might be nice for us all to start doing this together.” Her attempt at a nonchalant shrug failed miserably. 

 

Henry opened his mouth to voice a protest, but Regina’s look stilled him. “I think that is a wonderful idea. Henry, why don’t you put the empty boxes away and meet us in the kitchen.” 

 

Once he left the room, the teacher pulled them blonde toward the kitchen. “Would you prefer cutting or cooking?” 

 

“Um. I don’t know.” 

 

The pensive look on the deputy’s face made the brunette’s heart clench in her chest. Regina knew where Emma’s mind had gone; she pulled onions, tomatoes, and peppers from the crisper and closed the refrigerator door.  “Can you wash these for me?” The sweet lilt to her usually raspy voice elicited a quiet smile from her lover. Knowing the blonde would immediately follow the request, Regina found her cutting board and a paring knife.

 

“Are these good enough?”

 

The brunette gave a quick nod as Emma dropped the colander on to the cabinet with the wet vegetables still inside.

 

“Um. Now what?” 

 

The tremor in Emma’s voice pained her heart. “Come here.” Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind. With practiced fingers, she guided the deputy’s hands demonstrating how she wanted each item cut. “Do you think you can do the rest?”

 

Timid green met warm coffee. “I think so,” was whispered in response.

 

With one more reassuring squeeze of the shoulder, the teacher slipped from behind Emma. She hoped the trust she demonstrated would take hold. While Emma worked slowly through the pile, Regina made a dough, then started shaping small balls out of it.

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

The scrape of the knife had ceased. “I’m making tortillas.”

 

“You do know they should be flat.”  

 

Emma felt the eye roll that she did not witness. “I prefer first to make them into the proper size, then press them flat before cooking. It speeds the process. Speaking of which, did you finish already?”

 

“Not quite.” 

 

Seconds later Henry stomped into the kitchen. “What can I do?”

 

“First, go light the grill, then can you get the pyrex dish with the fajita marinading in it out of the refrigerator?”

 

He grinned. The fact that Regina trusted him to light the fire always amazed him. He stepped out of the backdoor and closed it behind him.

 

“Do you think that is a good idea?”

 

“I believe it was you who said that trust has to be given before it can be earned.” Regina winked at Emma. “I took it to heart, but if you don’t think he’s ready well…”

 

“No, he has been able to light the grill for me for a bit. I just didn’t expect you would be so quick to let him.” Emma wiped her hands on the towel and slid up behind Regina wrapping an arm around her middle, pulling them close together as Regina’s hands continued to portion out the dough. “Do you want help with that?” She kissed below her ear breathing in her scent.

 

“Maybe, but I prefer what you are doing now. I will be done soon enough.”

 

Henry’s cheeks pinked as soon as he saw them cuddled together. “The fire’s ready.” He pulled them pan out and peeled back the aluminum foil. Peppercorns and seasoning coated the meat. “Ma, are you helping me cook this?”

 

“Nope, I am doing the grilling; you are the assistant. No one wants charred food.” She squinted at him reminding him pointedly about the burger disaster a week ago. “Don’t worry. I”m going to show you how to know when it's done, and then next time, you can be the grill-man.” Emma kissed her neck one more time before stepping back. They shared a quick smile before she followed her son outside. Whether either woman voiced it or not, the transition to sharing a house went smoother than they anticipated.

 

Emma closed the door behind her before turning to the grill.

 

“So, Henry, I’ve been thinking about your story. You said that Emma needed to solve the problem on her own. Right?”

 

_ ***** _

**_Captain Mills sat at the bar for the third night in a row. Repeatedly running into the Shepherds wrecked her nerves and, though she hated to admit it, they left her feeling powerless to stop them. On several occasions her intervention allowed Emma to escape their gaze, but they nevertheless sought her out at every opportunity. They were bound and determined to take Henry into their care, and possibly his mother._ **

 

**_“Is this seat taken?”  A sweet, timid voice she recognized asked._ **

**_Regina's head spun to the left so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash. “No, it’s yours any time that you want it.” The tips of her ears pinked as she realized she said more than she had intended. “I mean. Please, sit with me.”_ **

**_Emma hopped onto the stool with little to no effort. She immediately signaled to the bartender to bring another bourbon. “I wanted to talk to you today, but you were so busy that I didn’t get the opportunity.”_ **

**_The brunette sipped her drink letting the burn slide down her throat as her eyes danced across pale features. The tumbler clinked as she sat it back on the hard surface. “Sure. What can I help you with?”_ **

**_The corner of Emma’s mouth tipped upward. “I don’t need any help, but I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to ask if you …” A loud throat clearing resounded behind them. Emma stopped talking but put one hand on top of the captain’s where it sat on top of the bar before she turned to face the two people who continued to annoy her._ **

**_The pinched look of the ambassador’s face made it obvious she did not like the scene in front of her. “I find it odd how often the two of you spend time together in your off hours.”_ **

**_Regina blanched, but the hand on her arm tightened its grip in a more possessive hold. “In case you haven’t noticed, what I choose to do isn’t any of your business. As far as Regina and I, I don’t think we spend nearly enough time together.”_ **

**_Emma heard the captain gasp behind her. Without waiting for the woman to respond, she linked their fingers. “She’s been patient, kind and caring since I came aboard and I plan on spending the rest of my life showing her how appreciative I am if she will let me.”_ **

**_Feigning confidence that she did not have, Emma, turned around to face the captain again. “So, like I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, would  you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”_ **

**_Regina’s eyes sparkled with happiness. “Of course, I would. I have been giving you time to adjust to life on the ship. I did not want to make you feel pressured, but I did hope you knew I was waiting for you to be ready.”_ **

**_Emma squeezed her hand again. “I always knew. Even in sickbay, I knew how you felt about me because I felt it too.”_ **

 

 


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their little happy family in a few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted them to have a good life that felt like something they would choose. I thought long and hard about it and I couldn't continue his fanfiction and be satisfied with it so I created Emma making a step forward for the two of them and left it at the end of last chapter. Overall, I am only moderately satisfied with this story, but my life is in total upheaval. This story needed a quiet space and time to write where I was in a good headspace. That just isn't happening. The good news is that when we move in late May/early June things will slowly get better. For now, I just want to say thanks for coming along for the ride. And, thanks to Kaden for suggesting the idea. I very rarely write fluff...for a reason. It doesn't come naturally to me.

“It is with great pride that I can say that my years here at Storybrooke Prep have been some of the most enriching and healing any boy could have. I know that I received my full scholarship to Harvard, not by who I am related to, but because of the hard work I put in here and the great educators who molded me into the man I am becoming. To all the other graduates, remember they gave us the tools, but it is up to us to make our lives into the shining success it can be. Thank you, everyone. Have a great night.”  Henry stepped away from the podium and hugged Dr. Gold, Dr. Hopper, then Dr. Paige before hugging his step-mother.

 

“I really wouldn’t be here without all of you. I mean it.” 

 

Regina squeezed his hand one more time. “Why don’t you take your place in line? We needed to get this ceremony moving.” Dr. Paige directed with more than a little mirth in her voice. “Mrs. Mills, I believe you chose to call the names so that the rest of us could hand out the diplomas and take the photographs.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Over the next hour, Regina called the name of over one hundred graduates. In between, she waved to Emma and their newly adopted twin girls. Much like Henry, their home had been filled with terror, but over the last few months, the girls slowly began to blossom in their loving home. She hated that Henry would be so far away, but with the girls beginning first grade in the fall the teacher new that she and her wife would stay busy chasing after their children. Pride shown in her eyes as she stared at her family and hoped one day Lizzie and Laila would be as confident and well-adjusted as Henry.

 

As the ceremony wound to a close, Regina and Henry exited the building together. “You know I am going to miss this. I liked spending time with you at school and then time with you and mom at home. I was so lucky to have found you.”

 

“No, Henry. I was blessed to meet you and your mother. Never doubt that for a minute. The two of you have brought more happiness to me than I have ever had.”

 

“Now the girls will be your joy.”

 

Regina stopped him in his tracks to the car. “No, all of you will be my joy. I will be proud of you even when I can’t see you every day. You are becoming such an amazing man. I can’t wait to see where you go from here.”

 

He offered her a lop-sided grin. “I can’t believe your mother helped me get into Harvard Pre-Law instead of making me study under her.” 

 

She laughed. “My mother is hoping you change your mind, but she understands. She went to Yale. Her father taught at Cambridge. You can imagine how he felt about her becoming a yank.” The boy froze.

 

“She could have gone to Cambridge!”

 

“Yes, but she chose to come here. Without she wouldn’t have met my father. As a result, I wouldn’t have met your mother. The rest is history.”

 

He nodded. “I can’t quite manage to hate my dad because he led us to you. I know what you mean.”

 

“Henry!” A pair of high pitched squeals ran toward him. The two little girls dressed in frilly dresses and sandals ran toward him with their arms outstretched to be picked up. He threw each one over a shoulder and spun around enjoying their giggles. 

 

“I’m going to miss this.”

 

Regina’s camera flashed as she caught every second of it. “You will. But, you will also miss mood swings and temper tantrums.”

 

“Hey.” Emma’s soft greeting whispered in her ear as two strong arms wrapped around the teacher. “I think we’ve got a great kid.”

 

“No, we have a great man.” Their eyes locked for a moment.

 

“Yes, we do.”


End file.
